Beyblade 2 Jiyuu No Tame Ni
by James Hiwatari
Summary: A história dos Kita no Ookami depois que eles deixaram a mansão do Umeragi. A jornada até a fazenda, a luta final contra Watanabe-dono. Os obstáculos, inimigos e amigos que encontraram pelo caminho. A luta pela liberdade.
1. O traidor

**Nota dos gêmeos: **Então, esse é o nosso aniversário. Nós temos dezoito anos agora. Nós realmente estamos falando essa nota em uníssono, porque nós temos essa telepatia misteriosa de gêmeos que deixa todo mundo que não tem um irmão gêmeo louco. Jamie trabalhou duro para conseguir postar este capítulo dia certo depois que nós ameaçamos trucidá-lo com nossas transformações caso ele não cumprissse o prometido.

Esse capítulo talvez faça um pouco mais de sentido pra quem leu a fic de aniversário do Shinji - Memórias na neve. Quem não leu e quem quiser se lembrar do assunto que ela falava, vai lá conferir em "Beyblade 2 - Série Aniversários".

E falando em aniversários, a próxima fic de aniversário vai ser da Lin, mas nós não temos certeza de quando ela vai entrar no ar. Nós precisamos colocar mais pressão no Jamie e fazer ele ficar ainda mais apavorado para que os fãs possam ver como foi a reunião da Lin com o namoradinho querido dela.

Achamos que isso é tudo por agora. Fiquem então com a nossa grande mini-fic em seis capítulos que, se tudo der certo, vai demorar meio ano para terminar. O próximo capítulo sai mês que vem. XDD

Aproveitem!

* * *

ADENDO: JIYUU NO TAME NI

PARTE I – O TRAIDOR

O motorista de Umeragi deixou os Kita no Ookami na estação de trem. Os lobos do norte teriam que viajar até Sapporo, a capital de Hokkaidou, e depois seguir a pé até a fazenda no centro da grande ilha para evitar serem seguidos. Durante a maior parte da viagem os garotos permaneceram em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. A luta de suas vidas aconteceria em breve, todo o seu treinamento seria colocado a prova talvez antes mesmo de eles chegarem à fazenda. Shinji observava a paisagem da janela, mas seus olhos viam seu pai e seus companheiros aprisionados e o rosto sarcástico de Watanabe-dono. Como líder, a responsabilidade da luta pesava mais em seus ombros do que nos de seus amigos, e ele se sentia particularmente nervoso, apesar de não demonstrar.

O silêncio só foi quebrado quando o carrinho de lanches passou por sua cabine. Por mais tensos que os garotos estivessem, sem comida eles não conseguiram ir muito longe.

- Tentem não comer demais, nós vamos ter que correr logo que saírmos deste trem. O que sobrar vamos guardar pra mais tarde. – Instruiu Shinji aos companheiros no primeiro sinal de que eles talvez tivessem se esquecido da longa jornada que os aguardava. Kazuo devorava um sanduíche de atum e maionese como se não tivesse comido nada por dias e matava a sede com duas latas de Coca-Cola, uma bebida que havia experimentado pela primeira vez na mansão de Umeragi e que desde então não conseguia largar. O aviso de Shinji havia sido dirigido especialmente para ele.

- _Humpf, _eu _fei, Sinsi, _eu_ fei! _–Foi a resposta do mestre de Keros, ainda com a boca cheia de sanduíche.

- Tem certeza? O seu comportamento deixa dúvidas quanto a isso. – Retrucou o líder, sorrindo levemente. Como Kazuo estava ainda com a boca cheia, seu irmão decidiu que era seu dever defendê-lo:

- Quanto mais cedo a gente terminar, mais tempo teremos para a comida viajar no nosso organismo e ser propriamente absorvida, certo?

- Mas quanto mais rápido se come, maiores são as chances de passar mal ou regorgitar a refeição de uma maneira nada agradável. – Intercedeu Lin, que até aquele momento não havia dado mais do que uma mordida em seu sanduíche. – Fora que comer rápido significa comer mais do que realmente precisamos, porque no tempo que demora para a mensagem de saciedade passar do estômago para o cérebro alguém como você pode enfiar uma quantidade razoável de comida extra goela abaixo.

Osamu e Kazuo protestaram ao mesmo tempo, cuspindo pedaços de comida meio-mastigada por toda a cabine. Lin sabiamente se refugiou embaixo da mesa e Shinji usou os pedaços de comida voadora como teste para a sua agilidade. Por causa dessa pequena discussão os Kita no Ookami acabaram relaxando um pouco, saindo do trem bem menos tensos do que quando entraram.

* * *

Eram oito da noite quando os quatro chegaram em Sapporo, mas o céu ainda estava claro, já que faltavam menos de três semanas para o início do verão. Havia um número considerável de pessoas na estação, porém estavam todos tão ocupados com seus próprios afazeres que ninguém percebeu quando os lobos do norte passaram a andar ao lado dos trilhos do trem. Após meia hora em um ritmo de caminhada acelerado os garotos pararam diante de uma trilha que seguia pelo meio do mato.

- Vamos trocar de roupa, logo vai ficar escuro e a temperatura vai cair.

Obedecendo ao líder, os demais pararam logo na entrada da trilha. De suas mochilas cheias de remendos e costuras eles tiraram seus casacos de pele de lobo e trocaram seus tênis por pesadas botas de couro ideais para caminhar na neve.

- Para onde vamos agora? – Perguntou Osamu, o último a terminar de se vestir. Ele e Kazuo haviam também colocado uma faixa especial em seus tornozelos para esconder suas tatuagens até que seu poder fosse necessário na luta final.

- Ao parque nacional Daisetsuzan. Como ele fica bem no centro de Hokkaidou é o lugar ideal para um pequeno desvio. – A voz de Shinji tornou-se um sussurro ao proferir o resto de sua fala. – Se estivermos sendo seguidos eles com certeza vão nos atacar quando baixarmos a guarda. Quanto mais longe estivermos da fazenda quando isso acontecer, melhor.

Os outros três concordaram com o líder, e a corrida pela trilha começou. Três horas depois, com o céu já quase completamente escuro, os Kita no Ookami chegaram na parte oeste do parque, perto da cidade de Kami Furano. A fazenda de Watanabe ficava ao norte do parque, os garotos fariam seu caminho por entre as montanhas e os vales eternamente cobertos de neve do lugar.

Shinji abriu um buraco na cerca de arame com uma faca de bolso e os quatro entraram no parque. Osamu e Kazuo tinham sorrisos suspeitos, mas Lin mantinha sua expressão calma.

- Oh, nosso líder está invadindo um parque nacional sem permissão... que coisa, ele está quebrando as regras! Será que a gente pode confiar em um líder como ele?

- Nosso líder é um transgressor! Mas que desilusão!

- Parem vocês dois! Agora não é hora para brincadeiras!

Lin riu da interação de seus companheiros, o que fez com que Shinji, Osamu e Kazuo rissem também. O pequeno momento de descontração não durou muito, porém:

- Fiquem atentos a qualquer ruído estranho. Se perceberem alguma coisa, lancem as beyblades e alertem os outros. – Shinji foi o primeiro a ficar sério. Lin também logo recuperou seu auto-controle, mas os gêmeos não tiraram os sorrisos de suas faces mesmo depois parar de rir.

- Sim, líder! – Responderam os outros três em uníssono. Todos eles guardavam as beyblades em seus bolsos e estavam mais do que prontos para agir se fosse necessário.

- Nossa primeira parada vai ser o monte Tokachidate. Vamos subir até o topo e de lá tentar identificar espiões.

- Nós vamos ter que correr? – Perguntou Kazuo, já entrando em posição. Ele e seu irmão sempre iam a frente do grupo quando eles precisavam correr grandes distâncias devido a sua incrível velocidade.

- Sim. Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, melhor.

Ao sinal de Shinji, os quatro recomeçaram a corrida. Osamu e Kazuo iam na frente, seguidos do líder – sua responsabilidade era também proteger o garoto de algum ataque frontal – e Lin ia mais atrás fechando o grupo. Seu treinamento e, provavelmente, a conexão com as feras-bit permitia que os garotos percorressem grandes distâncias sem ficarem muito cansados. Até mesmo subir os dois mil metros do monte Tokachidate não foi uma tarefa tão difícil.

- Esse lugar é lindo, não é? – Comentou Lin quando a escalada terminou e os quatro encontravam-se na beira do monte observando a paisagem ao redor. De lá de cima, iluminados apenas pela luz da lua e das estrelas, eles podiam ver os vales, os lagos e as montanhas espalhadas a se perder de vista.

- Sim. – Shinji observou a paisagem por mais alguns segundos antes de tornar-se novamente o líder sério e determinado. Eles tinham uma missão a cumprir, afinal, não podiam se distrair com paisagens bonitas. – Nós vamos parar por aqui até o amanhecer. É perigoso continuar no escuro, é mais provável que o inimigo prefira atacar de noite. Vamos ficar alertas, e quando o sol nascer vamos descansar em turnos.

Sob orientação do líder os demais se distanciaram da borda da montanha e se agruparam em uma área especialmente plana, de onde seria mais fácil avistar um inimigo se aproximando. Nem cinco minutos haviam se passado quando os gêmeos sentiram os pêlos de sua nuca se eiriçarem quando uma beyblade verde-metálica passou entre eles. Alertas, os quatro se levantaram com as beyblades prontas para o lançamento. O inimigo ainda não estava visível, por isso Shinji ordenou que apenas Lin lançasse sua beyblade.

Lan-Lan e a beyblade verde imediatamente começaram a se atacar. No começo a luta foi disputada, mas pouco a pouco o panda foi ganhando vantagem. Enquanto Lin se concentrava na luta os demais procuravam o inimigo, porém este aparentemente sabia muito bem como se esconder no escuro. Quando Lan-Lan estava quase trucidando seu oponente, Kazuo perdeu a paciência:

- Aparece logo, seu covarde! Seja homem e venha ver a sua derrota de perto!

- Hum... se é isso que vocês querem... só não digam que vão se arrepender.

A voz que respondera era vagamente familiar, mas os Kita no Ookami não tiveram muito tempo para descobrir sua identidade, pois logo em seguida o gêmeo mais novo sentiu todo o peso de uma bota pesada colidir contra a sua cabeça. O garoto foi ao chão e seu irmão imediatamente o acudiu.

- Hey, Kazuo, você tá legal?

Um pouco tonto, o mestre de Keros demorou para conseguir formular uma resposta. A lateral de sua cabeça, entre o olho e a orelha esquerda, sangrava consideravelmente.

- Sim... nada demais...

Osamu tirou de sua mochila uma camiseta velha e deu para o irmão, que a usou para estancar o sangramento. Enquanto isso Shinji também havia entrado na luta, e seu oponente revelou ser um homem em uma estranha roupa voadora que flutuava pelo céu cercando os garotos por cima. Uma gargalhada maníaca ecoou pelo topo da montanha antes de o inimigo voltar a falar:

- Ah, mas vejam só: o lobinho foi abatido pelo morcego! Pelo visto vocês podem lutar muito bem, mas só enquanto seus pés estão bem firmes no chão! Que deprimente... – A voz do homem revelava, além da zombaria, uma excitação também muito familiar, porém os Kita no Ookami não conseguiam identificar seu oponente, uma vez que a escuridão os impedia de visualizar seu rosto.

- Deprimente vai ser a sua derrota! – Exclamou Kazuo, pondo-se de pé com a ajuda do irmão. Mesmo a pancada na cabeça não havia sido capaz de afetar o volume de sua voz ou a rapidez de suas respostas. – Lin, termina de uma vez com essa beyblade!

- Com prazer, Kazuo!

Com um olhar de sua mestra o panda recomeçou os ataques. A beyblade verde foi logo encurralada.

- Quem é você? Mostra a sua cara feia pra gente poder ver quem vamos humilhar! – Ordenou Kazuo. Ele sentia sua cabeça pulsando rapidamente, mas ao invés de enfraquecê-lo o ferimento aumentara ainda mais seu espírito de luta.

- Ora, ora... Será mesmo que nenhum de vocês foi capaz de me reconhecer? Eu estou desapontado... Foi só ganhar asas e os meus queridos aluninhos esqueceram-se completamente de mim... ó, lástima!

Neste momento o homem voou mais perto das crianças, deixando seu rosto bem visível. Um largo sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto ao ver as expressões de espanto, choque, revolta e ódio nos rostos de seus antigos alunos.

- Susumu-sensei! Como você...? – O choque fez Kazuo cair de joelhos. Dois segundos depois, porém, o garoto tinha Keros em mãos e estava pronto para a luta. – Não, esquece! Eu não quero saber, é melhor assim! Lin, agora essa luta é pessoal. GO SHOOT, KEROS!!

Lan-Lan recuou quando a beyblade prateada com detalhes verdes entrou na luta. A princípio os Kita no Ookami ficaram em silêncio vendo o pupilo desfiar o mestre e lutar com todas as suas forças. A beyblade verde havia inexplicavelmente se recuperado, porém, e nada do que Kazuo fizesse conseguia atingi-la.

- O que houve com você, sensei? – Osamu finalmente perguntou, em um tom quase inaudível. Se era difícil para ele entender que um de seus professores, o vice-líder dos Kita no Ookami ainda por cima, os havia traído, ele sabia que seu irmão se sentia ainda pior. Kazuo, por ser o mais novo dos gêmeos, fora "adotado" por Susumu Midorikawa para ser seu discípulo enquanto Chiyo Motomiya treinava seu filho mais velho. Ele sabia o quanto Kazuo gostava e idolatrava seu mestre, por isso a cada golpe da beyblade verde sua raiva pelo homem aumentava. – Por que está lutando contra nós?

- Eu fiz um trato com Watanabe-sama. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. Sua voz tornou-se pomposa e seus gestos contribuíam para dar a suas palavras um ar de importância e orgulho. – Se eu entregasse todos os rebeldes, Watanabe-sama me inocentaria e eu passaria a ser um de seus homens de confiança. A nossa revolta já estava morta desde o começo, eu só tive que vender o meu melhor amigo para salvar a minha pele e minha vida está feita. E agora eu vou acabar com vocês e a minha missão será completa!

- Isso não vai ser tão fácil! – Retorquio Shinji. A menção de seu pai, Kenshin Ueno, fez com que seu choque fosse finalmente convertido em ódio. Kenshin e Susumu eram melhores amigos desde criança e tinham sido os cérebros por trás da revolta, os responsáveis por recrutar sua geração para um confronto no qual seus pais jamais sonhariam em participar. Susumu traíra seu pai, e por isso o mestre de Kid Dragoon sentia que a vingança era sua obrigação também.

- Acha mesmo, Shinji-kun? A nova beyblade que Watanabe-sama me deu é bem mais forte do que aquela que antes servia de moradia para Keros. Além do mais, eu conheço todos os truques de vocês, eu _ensinei _boa parte deles a vocês. Eu tenho a vantagem aqui.

- Keros, Multiplicação Tripla!

A técnica de Kazuo interrompeu o discurso de seu ex-professor. Das três beyblades que agora se encontravam na luta, duas cercaram a adversária enquanto a terceira se preparava para o ataque. Como Susumu havia dito, porém, ele havia ensinadoa Kazuo todos os seus truques, por isso ele sabia muito bem como se defender. Ele acertou a verdadeira Keros e as cópias sumiram instantaneamente.

- Eu já disse que é inútil, Kazuo. Eu sei o que você vai fazer, eu sei me defender de seus ataques e eu sei qual é o seu ponto fraco! – Exclamou Susumu entre gargalhadas. Kazuo rosnou. Sua raiva estava fazendo com que ele agisse impulsivamente e não pensasse muito bem antes de atacar.

- Você não estava comigo nos últimos dois meses, você não sabe o quanto eu melhorei! Você não faz idéia do que eu passei enquanto você aproveitava a boa vida de um traidor imundo! – Enquanto o garoto falava Keros se multiplicou e as beyblades partiram para o ataque novamente.

- Pelo que eu vi até agora você não melhorou muito. – Respondeu Susumu, muito mais calmo, mas ainda sorrindo. Seu olhar estava mais sério, porém. – Quantas vezes eu já te disse que ficar criando três beyblades de cada vez até você conseguir pegar o adversário só vai te fazer gastar tempo e energia? Se seu oponente tiver pelo menos um pouco de cérebro, depois de um ou dois ataques ele com certeza já vai entender sua estratégia.

- Cala a boca! – Explodiu Kazuo ao mesmo tempo em que suas três beyblades atacaram. – Eu não te considero mais meu professor! Você nos vendeu para o Watanabe-dono, Midorikawa-san, eu não vou mais escutar nada do que venha dessa sua boca imunda! Keros, Gaiola!

Mais cópias foram criadas, mas apenas uma atacou. As outras formaram um círculo ao redor da beyblade verde, impedindo-a de se mover e se desviar dos ataques do oponente. Porém como os Kita no Ookami estavam ocupados demais observando as beyblades, eles não perceberam que o sorriso de seu ex-professor havia aumentado consideravelmente ao invés de diminuir.

- Muito bem, Kazuo, muito bem. Você finalmente foi além daquilo que eu lhe ensinei, isso me deixa orgulhoso.

- Não fale como se você ainda fosse meu professor! Eu não quero ser elogiado por você, eu não quero que você fale comigo como se isso fosse apenas um treino! – A beyblade verde conseguiu escapar quando Kazuo deixou de prestar atenção na luta para xingar o adversário. Shinji e Lin assistiam a tudo preocupados com seu companheiro enquanto Osamu fazia o possível para não ter que encarar nenhuma das pessoas presentes. Ele sentia as mesmas emoções que o irmão, via seu coração ser esmagado e partido pelo homem que eles antes confiavam e chamavam de mestre. – Você é pior que o Watanabe-dono! Você nos vendeu pra ele como se fôssemos nada! Como se todos esses anos de treinos não fossem nada! Você é egoísta e interesseiro, não vale a beyblade que usa!

- Hum... talvez você tenha razão. – Susumu usava novamente seu tom zombeteiro. Sua beyblade havia parado de atacar durante a explosão de seu ex-aluno para que ele pudesse ouvir tudo que estava sendo dito. – Se esse for mesmo o caso, então é melhor que fiquem com isso como uma última lembrança.

Susumu tirou de seu bolso uma beyblade prateada com detalhes roxos e jogou-a na direção de Shinji. O garoto apanhou-a, percebendo imediatamente que ela estava mais pesada do que uma beyblade normal, mas não fez nenhum comentário quanto a isso. Somente quando a luta acabasse ele poderia dar atenção a este pequeno mistério.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Lin, que não havia conseguido ver o objeto nas mãos de seu líder.

- Eu estou devolvendo a minha antiga beyblade a vocês. Eu não tenho mais utilidade para ela, afinal. – Antes que os garotos pudessem dizer alguma coisa, o homem continuou em um tom severo muito diferente da voz zombeteira que ele usava a pouco. – E Kazuo, nós estamos no meio de uma luta. Se você se deixar levar por suas emoções vai dar ao inimigo uma grande vantagem. Se você não manter a calma, coisas como _essas _podem acontecer.

Enquanto o homem-morcego falava, sua beyblade verde retomou a ofensiva, atacando Keros sem piedade em grande velocidade. Kazuo sentia os golpes em seu peão como se fossem nele, o que, combinado com o ferimento que ainda sangrava em sua cabeça, fazia com que suas energias se esgotassem muito rapidamente. Em poucos minutos o garoto estava arfando e ajoelhado no chão.

- Eu não posso... eu não posso perder pra você... Midorikwa-san...

Keros continuava atacando, porém Susumu conseguia se defender de qualquer ofensiva. Os Kita no Ookami sabiam que era inútil Kazuo continuar atacando nestas condições, mas eles conheciam o garoto e sabiam que interromper sua luta só pioraria sua situação.

Osamu finalmente passou a encarar a luta. Ele se aproximou do irmão e passou a servir de apoio para que este se levantasse. Novamente os pensamentos de Kazuo eram como um livro aberto para ele. Os gêmeos estavam se lembrando de como, logo após sua chegada em Tóquio, eles revelaram sua desconfiança de que havia um traidor em seu grupo. Era a única explicação para o ataque repentino de Watanabe-dono, e uma bem possível considerando que apenas oito entre dezenas de homens, mulheres e crianças tinham o privilégio de conhecer o poder das feras-bit. Naquela época eles acreditavam que o traidor era alguém que, tomado por inveja e pela sede de poder, resolvera se aliar ao inimigo e derrotar aqueles que tinham o poder dos monstros sagrados. Essa era apenas uma das razões que tornava a traição de Susumu Midorikawa ainda mais difícil de engolir.

- Eu já vi demais, Kazuo. – declarou Susumu em uma voz particularmente fria. – Eu vi o quanto você amadureceu e se tornou forte nestes últimos dois meses, e devo dizer que isso me deixou feliz. Você se tornou exatamente o que eu esperava, não tenho mais nada para te ensinar. – Osamu tentou protestar em nome do irmão, que estava cansado demais para falar, mas o homem o impediu com um jesto. – Por isso está na hora de acabar com tudo.

- ARGH!!

Susumo estava prestes a ordernar um ataque quando todos voltaram suas atenções para o lugar em que Shinji observava a luta, de onde o grito havia vindo. Havia uma shuriken enfiada no braço do líder e ele se encontrava ajoelhado no chão.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Osamu, tentando proteger o irmão de mais um inimigo que eles não conseguiam ver.

- Um dos amiguinhos do Midorikawa, eu não tenho dúvidas. – Respondeu Shinji, levantando-se vagarosamente e tirando a arma ninja de seu braço com um único puxão. – Eu estava prestando atenção na luta quando senti várias shurikens vindo na minha direção. Eu consegui me desviar da maioria, mas uma delas me pegou.

- Entendo... – Susumu finalmente pousou no chão ao lado de Shinji e tirou a roupa estranha de suas costas. – Então eles realmente mandaram espiões atrás do espião, que conveniente. Umi-tan, onde você está?

- Ah, como você sabe que era eu, Midorikawa? Assim não tem graça! – Exclamou uma voz feminina vinda de lugar nenhum. Os quatro Kita no Ookami tentaram localizar a origem da voz, mas não tiveram sucesso.

- Você é a única do W4 que gosta de armas ninja. Atirar shurikens é a _sua _marca registrada. – Respondeu o ex-mestre de Keros. Ele e a mulher conversavam como se fossem velhos amigos, fato que não passou despercebido pelas crianças.

- É, tem razão… acho que eu me entreguei pra você… Neste caso…

A mulher misteriosa finalmente saiu das sombras. Era difícil ver na penumbra, mas ela usava um casaco de pele de lobo negro e brincos com enormes pedras de rubi. Havia quatro shurikens em sua mão direita. Ela encarou Susumu com um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou do homem, abraçando-o e acariciando seu queixo mal-babeado.

- O que você está tentando fazer, Umi-tan? Acho que já te disse que eu não jogo no seu time para essas coisas.

- É, você já disse. – A voz da mulher tentava parecer irritada, mas não conseguia esconder um fundo provocante e um pouco sexy. Os Kita no Ookami não estavam entendendo o que se passava entre os dois adultos, mas nem por isso conseguiam deixar de observá-los. Susumu sorria divertido enquanto a mulher permanecia grudada nele. – Em todas as sete vezes que eu tentei dar em cima de você neste último mês.

- Que falta de sorte.

- É, que falta de sorte. É um karma feminino que todos os homens descentes ou já estão casados ou estão correndo atrás de outros homens. Tem certeza que eu não tenho nenhuma chance? – A última pergunta da mulher foi feita em uma voz extremamente melosa, que fez com que Shinji, Osamu e Kazuo virassem o rosto e fingissem que estavam prestes a vomitar.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. E nós temos um trabalho a fazer, não é hora para seu joguinho de sedução.

A fala de Susumu fez com que sua acompanhante voltasse à realidade. Ela encarou os quatro lobos do norte, Shinji mais do que os outros, e tirou mais quatro shurikens de dentro de seu casaco.

- Eu vou me apresentar só para ser educada. Meu nome é Anko Umino e eu faço parte do W4, a elite dos lutadores de Watanabe-sama. E agora que meu amigo Midorikawa me trouxe até vocês, está na hora de iniciar o extermínio dos lobinhos pestilentos!

Sem nenhum aviso, as oito shurikens foram lançadas na direção dos garotos. Shinji e Lin conseguiram se desviar sem problemas, porém Osamu teve que lançar seu irmão contra o chão e pular para longe dele para que os dois saíssem sem ferimentos do ataque. Kazuo estava exausto demais para se mexer, era um alvo fácil. Umino tirou mais oito shurikens de seu casaco e seus olhos assassinos voltaram-se para Shinji.

- _Hey_, líder mirim, sabia que fui eu quem encuralou seu pai? – Ela lançou duas das shurikens, mas Shinji se desviou. – Ele era bem ágil, mas... – outra shuriken – no fim... – e mais outra – eu o venci pelo cansaço! – As quatro shurikens lançadas simultaneamente prenderam Shinji contra uma árvore próxima. – Igualzinho a você. É como dizem, não é? Tal pai, tal filho...

Shinji decidiu não responder à provocação e focar suas energias em como escapar, apesar de querer dizer coisas bem indelicadas para a mulher atrevida. Umino riu das tentativas fracassadas do garoto de se livrar das shurikens e voltou sua atenção para Lin. Após prender a garota de uma maneira semelhante e fazer sinal para Susumu cuidar de Osamu, mais oito shurikens foram colocadas entre seus dedos enquanto ela corria na direção de Kazuo.

- Vamos começar então! Primeiro o mais fraco!

Completamente exausto, o garoto tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos se levantar. Ao ver as oito shurikens sendo lançadas em sua direção, o mestre de Keros fechou os olhos, tentando pensar que ao menos havia lutado até o fim e que a culpa de tudo aquilo era de Susumu Midorikawa, o traidor.

_**

* * *

**_

Shinta:

_Ai, eu não gosto nada dos rumos que este capítulo está tomando... o.o'_

_**Kai: **__Nem eu! Eles vão matar meu pai! T.T_

_**Anya: **__Mas eles tivessem matado seu pai você não estaria aqui hoje. u.ú_

_**Kai: **__É, isso faz sentido... _

_**Kojirou: **__Então isso quer dizer que o tio Kazuo não vai morrer?_

_**Kazuo: **__Isso, estraguem a continuação do capítulo pros leitores... ¬¬''_

_**Lin: **__Qualquer leitor que leu o começo da fase 3 deve saber que alguma coisa inesperada vai acontecer no começo do próximo capítulo pra salvar a pele do Kazuo, não estamos estragando surpresa nenhuma. _

_**Koijirou: **__Eu acho que um disco voador vai aparecer no céu e abduzir aquela Umino chata! Ela merece! XD_

_**Kai: **__Eu concordo com o Kai! E acrescento que os aliens vão fazer muitos experimentos com ela até deixá-la com cara de cachorro! _

_**Vladmir: **__Que milagre fez o Kai e o Kojirou concordarem com alguma coisa? u.ú (Aparece do nada)_

_**Osamu: **__Que milagre fez você aparecer na _nossa_ fic? (olhando pro Vladmir com cara de muito poucos amigos) _

_**Vladmir: **__O mesmo milagre que fez nossos filhos aparecerem no off-talk com a gente. ¬¬'_

_**Anya: **__Papa 1 x 0 tio Osamu. n.n'' (carinha feliz de triunfo e orgulho)_

_**Kazuo: **__E por que os nossos filhos estão no off-talk?_

_**Shinta: **__Porque a gente não vai ganhar muito espaço na fase 3 e queremos que os leitores conheçam a gente? n.n_

_**Kai: **__Porque tem muito poucos personagens nos Kita no Ookami pra fazer um off-talk interessante? XD_

_**Kojirou: **__Porque nós gostamos de aparecer mesmo quando não fomos convidados? 8D_

_**Anya: **__Porque a nossa presença pode enriquecer o off-talk e torná-lo ainda mais surreal do que já é? u.u_

_**Kenshin: **__Hum... gostei das respostas! Todas elas são razões muito boas para ter meus netos aqui com a gente durante os off-talks dessa fic! XDD_

_(Kenshin pega a terceira geração dos Kita no Ookami e começa a brincar de roda com eles)_

_**Osamu: **__Shinji, eu odeio ter que dizer isso, mas o seu pai tá ficando meio gagá... _

_**Shinji: **__Ele sempre foi meio gagá, agora que eu penso sobre isso... o.o'''_

_**Kenshin: **__(ainda brincando de roda com as criancinhas)__O aniversário do Susumu é terça-feira! XDDD_

_**Osamu e Kazuo: **__NÃO FALA NELE!!! T.T_

_(Kazuo e Osamu vão pro cantinho angst do off-talk)_

_**Shinta: **__E menos dois personagens pro off-talk... o.o''_

_**Lin: **__Eles ainda não se recuperaram, coitados... _

_(Kita no Ookami fazem um minuto de silêncio pelos gêmeos no cantinho angst do off-talk)_

_(Os gêmeos percebem que tudo ficou silencioso e resolvem voltar para ver o que está acontecendo)_

_**Kenshin: **__Olha só! (Apontando para os gêmeos) Eles estão de volta, pessoal!_

_(Todo mundo sai correndo em direção aos gêmeos)_

_(Todo mundo faz montinho nos gêmeos)_

_**Osamu e Kazuo: **__X.X_

_**Kojirou: **__Oh, noes! Papai e tio Kazuo morreram! __O.O_

_**Kai: **__Oh, noes! O papai só devia pseudo-morrer no próximo capítulo! O.O_

_**Kenshin: **__O que vamos fazer agora? O.O''''_

_(Todos os Kita no Ookami com cara de idiota tentando descobrir o que fazer agora que o Kazuo morreu um capítulo antes do que ele devia pseudo-morrer)_

_(Kita no Ookami se preocupam demais com o Kazuo que morreu esmagado e esqueceram que o Osamu também morreu esmagado)_

_**Osamu esmagado: **__Hey, pessoas, eu também to aqui! x.x_

_**Kazuo esmagado: **__Mas que tá pra morrer sou eu, fica quieto! x.x_

_(Kita no Ookami continuam fazendo cara de idiota tentando descobrir o que fazer com o Kazuo prematuramente morto sem perceber que podem salvá-lo apenas saindo de cima dele)_

_**Shinta: **__O que vamos fazer sem dois dos personagens mais importantes fora do off-talk? O.õ_

_**Vladmir: **__Vamos seguir normalmente, não temos outra opção. u.ú_

_**Kenshin: **__Eu voto por irmos comer ramen no outro lado da rua. XD_

_(Todo mundo olhando pro Kenshin com cara de besta por causa da sugestão completamente aleatória)_

_**Shinta: **__É, vovô está ficando gagá... _

_**Kenshin: **__Então está decidido! XDDDDD_

_(Kenshin captura o Shinta e o Shinji e vai pra loja de ramen do outro lado da rua)_

_**Kai: **__Oh, não! Os líderes foram embora!_

_**Kojirou: **__Nós não podemos fazer nada sem os nossos líderes! Vamos atrás deles! _

_(O resto dos Kita no Ookami vai atrás dos líderes porque eles não sabem fazer nada sem os líderes)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo finalmente são salvos de uma morte cruel quando todo mundo sai de cima deles pra ir atrás das três gerações de líderes)_

_**Osamu: **__Ótimo, nós não morremos e agora estamos sozinhos no off-talk. O que vamos fazer agora?_

_**Kazuo: **__Destruir o mundo como todo mundo faz? _

_**Osamu: **__Nah, todo mundo destrói o mundo. Nós somos os Kita no Ookami, nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa diferente. _

_**Kazuo: **__Tipo o que? Passear pelo cenário do off-talk montados em cangurus?_

_(Osamu e Kazuo trocam olhares suspeitos)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo trocam risos suspeitos)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo saem passeando pelo cenário do off-talk montados em cangurus)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo voltam do passeio com os canguros)_

_**Kazuo: **__E agora?_

_**Osamu: **__Agora que a gente já fez coisas diferentes a gente pode destruir o mundo. XDD_

_**Kazuo: **__Mas já?_ _O off-talk recém começou! _

_**Osamu: **__Então vamos chamar os outros pra dizer pra eles que nós ainda estamos vivos e vamos todos destruir o mundo com as nossas transformações! XDD_

_**Kazuo: **__Acho que eu gostei mais dessa idéia..._

_(Osamu e Kazuo trocam olhares suspeitos)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo trocam risos suspeitos)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo vão até a loja de ramen do outro lado da rua e encontram todo mundo com dor de barriga por terem comido muito ramen)_

_**Osamu: **__Hey, pessoal, adivinhem só! Nós não estamos mais morrendo! XD_

_**Shinji: **__É bom saber, mas... (Shinji com cara de quem está morrendo)_

_**Kenshin: **__Agora quem está morrendo somos nós... _

_(Todo mundo gemendo com cara de quem está morrendo porque comeu muito ramen)_

_**Osamu: **__Oh noes! Agora todo o elenco vai morrer antes mesmo do segundo capítulo! O que vamos fazer?_

_**Kazuo: **__Que tal destruir o mundo agora? Assim o off-talk acaba antes que eles possam realmente morrer de dor de barriga! XDD_

_**Kenshin: **__Boa idéia! XDDD _

_**Lin: **__Então vamos todos ignorar nossas terríveis dores de barriga e vamos nos transformar para poder destruir o mundo de uma forma original. u.u_

_**Kai: **__Oba! Essa vai ser a primeira vez que eu vou destruir o mundo! 8D_

_**Kojirou: **__Eu também! 8D_

_**Shinta: **__E eu! XD_

_**Anya: **__E eu também! XD_

_**Kenshin: **__Então lá vai! ò.ó_

_(Kenshin se transforma em um lobo medonho e selvagem com dor de barriga)_

_(Shinji, Osamu, Kazuo e Lin se transformam em lobos medonhos e selvagens com dor de barriga ou esmagados)_

_(Shinta, Kojirou, Kai e Anya se transformam em lobos medonhos e selvagens com dor de barriga)_

_(Vladmir se transforma em um vampiro muito controlado e civilizado com dor de barriga)_

_(Bando de lobos e o vampiro com dor de barriga saem pelo mundo a fora destruindo tudo que vêem pela frente)_

_(E assim a Terra foi destruída por um bando de lobos e um vampiro com dor de barriga)_

_(Original, não?)_

_**Susumu: **__OWARI!! ^^~_


	2. Asahidake

**Nota do Shinji: **Pois é, parece que o James conseguiu. Nós estamos obviamente satisfeitos por termos o segundo capítulo postado a tempo. Parabéns aos gêmeos por ameaçarem cortar certas partes da anatomia do James se ele não colocasse esse capítulo no ar hoje. O incentivo foi tão forte que mesmo gripado e com o nariz feito catarata de ranho o nosso querido autor terminou o capítulo ontem e nos chamou para fazer o off-talk agora de manhã para que todos nós pudéssemos desfrutar do último dia do ano como se deve.

Feliz ano novo a todos vocês! Espero que gostem do capítulo

Shinji Ueno, 31 de dezembro de 2009

* * *

ADENDO: JIYUU NO TAME NI

PARTE II - ASAHIDAKE

_- Vamos começar então! Primeiro o mais fraco!_

_Completamente exausto, o garoto tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos se levantar. Ao ver as oito shurikens sendo lançadas em sua direção, o mestre de Keros fechou os olhos, tentando pensar que ao menos havia lutado até o fim e que a culpa de tudo aquilo era de Susumu Midorikawa, o traidor. _

* * *

Kazuo ouviu o som das _shurikens _encontrando seu alvo, os outros Kita no Ookami gritarando, porém o garoto nunca sentiu o impacto das armas em seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, intrigando, deparando-se com o sorriso simpático, porém cansado, de Susumu Midorikawa. Havia um filete de sangue escorrendo por sua boca, o que fez com que Kazuo rapidamente juntasse as peças do quebra-cabeça e entendesse o que havia acontecido.

- Susumu-sensei? Por que...? – As atitudes de seu professor, do _traidor, _não faziam sentido. Até Umino chegar ele estava lutando contra os Kita no Ookami, humilhando-os em suas tentativas de atacar. Susumu, que estava ajoelhado diante de seu aluno, levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

- Achou mesmo que eu trairia vocês? – Perguntou o homem, arrancando uma das _shurikens_ cravadas em suas costas. Uma pequena poça de sangue começava a se formar no chão abaixo dele. – Era tudo um plano de Kenshin: manter um de nós a salvo para poder passar as últimas instruções para vocês.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Shinji, já que Kazuo ainda sofria os efeitos do choque e cansaço combinados e não conseguia mais se mover ou falar. Osamu, o único que não estava preso de alguma maneira, correu até o homem e deitou-o no chão, retirando as armas restantes de suas costas. A voz de Susumu estava um pouco mais fraca, mas seus olhos jamais deixaram os de seu aluno:

- Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que fui eu quem entregou vocês. Eu realmente fui atrás do Ryuuma-chan e lhe contei tudo sobre a revolta, mas foi Kenshin quem me mandou fazer isso.

- Meu pai? – Perguntou Shinji novamente. Qualquer que fosse o plano do líder, ele ainda não fazia sentido para as crianças.

- Sim. Kenshin sabia que eram grandes as chances de termos um traidor em nosso grupo, já que só oito entre todos nós temos acesso ao poder das feras-bit. Ele achou que seria prudente que um de nós agisse antes desses traidores, assim nós poderíamos ter certeza que vocês ficariam a salvo e poderiam voltar para vencer o Ryuuma-chan. Como eu fiquei do lado dele todo esse tempo, eu aprendi segredos que a gente jamais poderia saber de outro jeito.

Neste momento Umino voltou a agir. Ela até então estava parada eu seu lugar perto de Lin observando os acontecimentos, porém a mensão do segredo fez com que ela fosse forçada a se mexer e tentar atacar Susumu antes que ele continuasse falando.

- Pode parar aí! Ofran! – Osamu lançou sua beyblade bem em tempo, errando o rosto da mulher por pouco. Umino foi impedida de se aproximar mais pela figura imponente do monstro sagrado que irrompera do peão. O garoto em seguida voltou sua atenção para o professor caído. – Que segredos, sensei?

- Eles já estão com vocês. Olhem quando for seguro.

Osamu, Kazuo e Lin não entenderam o que o sensei estava dizendo, porém Shinji lembrou-se da beyblade um pouco mais pesada que o normal que Susumu lhe dera durante a última batalha. Talvez a beyblade estivesse escondendo algum tipo de mensagem. Desconfiado de que Susumu não mencionara a beyblade para que Umino não soubesse de seu plano, Shinji também ficou quieto. Susumu sorriu e, ainda olhando para seu aluno, esticou seu braço para pegar sua mão. Com isso, Kazuo finalmente se recuperou do choque.

- Hey, sensei...

- Eu já cumpri a minha missão. Vi o quanto você cresceu, Kazuo, e fiz a minha parte na nossa revolta. Eu estou orgulhoso de vocês todos...

- Não fale assim, sensei... desse jeito parece que você vai... – Kazuo se arrastou para perto de seu professor. Osamu foi para o lado do irmão, passando um braço por seu ombro. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dos gêmeos quando seu enfraquecido professor voltou a falar:

- Eu estou realmente... realmente orgulhoso, Kazuo. Vocês todos... são como meus filhos. Vocês vão conseguir, eu sei. Boa sorte.

Susumu fechou os olhos pela última vez. Ainda estava sorrindo e com o rosto voltado para seu aluno. Osamu, Shinji e Lin baixaram a cabeça, demonstrando apenas parte do que sentiam com a perda do professor. Kazuo, no entanto, foi tomado pela raiva e se levantou, ignorando seus ferimentos e o cansaço. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e um fraco brilho prateado emanava de suas botas.

- Não, Kazuo, pare!

Kazuo não parou, nem sequer percebeu que Shinji falava com ele. A cada passo que dava em direção a Umino seus dentes cresciam e se tornavam mais pontiagudos, seus cabelos – agora soltos – tornavam-se mais e mais bagunçados e seus olhos, demoníacos. Umino gritou quando as botas de couro foram atravessadas por unhas grandes e afiadas. Pega desprevenida e paralisada pela surpresa ela não conseguiu fugir em tempo.

- Pare, Kazuo, você tá louco!

O mestre de Keros pulou na inimiga, batendo e mordendo e chutando qualquer parte de seu corpo que conseguia alcançar. A raiva o havia transformado em um monstro que nem mesmo Shinji conseguia parar. Umino gritava, e cada grito seu parecia dar ao garoto ainda mais ímpeto para continuar. A cena continuou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até Osamu se levantar e colocar a mão no ombro do irmão. Havia um brilho prateado ao redor dele e seus dentes começavam a mudar, mas era só.

- Não vale mais a pena, Kazuo, olha só pra ela. – Umino estava deitada no chão, semi-consciente e coberta de ferimentos e sangue – Ela não tem mais armas, não tem mais como nos atacar. Nã gaste as suas energias lutando contra ela. Temos um longo caminho pra percorrer até a fazenda, não se esqueça.

Kazuo finalmente começou a se acalmar. Pouco a pouco os traços de sua transformação foram desaparecendo, assim como as do seu irmão. Umino continuou com os olhos fixos neles, intrigada e assustada, mas a quantidade de ferimentos a impedia de se mover.

Uma vez de volta ao normal o gêmeo mais novo se ajoelhou no chão, voltando a sentir o cansaço e a dor de seus próprios ferimentos. Osamu aproveitou a oportunidade para libertar Shinji e Lin e os três voltaram para perto do mestre de Keros.

- Nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa pelo Susumu-sensei. – Comentou Osamu quando o silêncio entre os garotos começou a ficar tenso demais.

- Nós vamos, assim que Kazuo tiver em condições. – Respondeu Shinji. Deitado no colo do irmão, Kazuo fez um gesto ofensivo com as mãos, ainda muito cansado para falar. Uma camiseta velha servia de curativo improvisado para o corte em sua cabeça.

- E quanto a ela? – Lin perguntou, referindo-se a Umino. A mulher ainda estava consciente, mesmo que imóvel.

- Vamos ignorá-la. Se ela conseguir de algum jeito ficar de pé e voltar para junto de Watanabe-dono nós vamos estar preparados.

- Mas ela sabe do nosso segredo, não podemos deixar que ela vá! – Retrucou Osamu, exasperado. Ela já tinha visto mais do que suficiente do poder das transformações.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas se vão acreditar nela. Mesmo que Umino chegue até Watanabe-dono com todos esses ferimentos é capaz de eles acharem que ela só está tentando inventar uma desculpa para sua derrota.

As palavras de Shinji acabaram por convencer seus amigos. Depois de mais algum tempo sentados em silêncio, o líder resolver recolher o corpo da mulher e deixá-la em algum lugar em que ela não poderia ouvir os garotos discutindo sobre assuntos importantes. Shinji tinha certeza de que ela encontraria um jeito de voltar e depois tentar algum tipo de vingança, mas no momento ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

* * *

Com Umino finalmente fora do caminho Shinji pode finalmente mostrar aos companheiros o que ele acreditava ser o segredo que Susumo havia mencionado. Ele tirou do bolso a beyblade prateada com detalhes roxos e deu-a a Kazuo.

- Ela é um pouco mais pesada do que deveria ser. Acho que Susumu-sensei uso-a para nos passar informações sem levantar suspeitas.

Kazuo, recuperado o suficiente para ficar sentado, cabeça não mais sangrando, cuidadosamente desmontou a beyblade em questão. Dentro dela havia um papel dobrado, bem como Shinji desconfiava.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Osamu, aproximando-se do irmão para ver melhor. Kazuo desdobrou o papel e deu de cara com um mapa.

- Essa é a mansão do Watanabe-dono. – Constatou Lin. – E esse aqui é o jardim. – No mapa haviam indicações sobre a localização de reféns e de armadilhas espalhadas pelo terreno e mesmo dentro da casa. Os Kita no Ookami estudaram o mapa com atenção até decorá-lo.

- É realmente um presente muito útil. – Shinji tentou sorrir, assim como Lin, mas os gêmeos não puderam devolver o gesto.

Os olhos de Kazuo voltaram-se para o corpo de seu professor, ainda deitado no mesmo lugar. Era hora de fazer alguma coisa sobre ele também. Sem falar com os companheiros, o mestre de Keros caminhou até seu professor e lançou sua beyblade. Pouco a pouco um grande buraco foi aberto ao seu lado. Os Kita no Ookami observavam de longe, sabendo que seu companheiro gostaria de fazer isso sozinho.

Algumas horas se passaram antes de a tarefa estar finalmente completa. Somente quando Keros parou de cavar Osamu se aproximou do irmão, sem dizer nada, e os dois juntos pegaram o corpo de seu professor. Os olhos de Kazuo estavam vermelhos, mas não havia sinal de lágrimas nele. Os outros Kita no Ookami se aproximaram. Susumu Midorikawa foi delicadamente colocado dentro do buraco, ao lado de sua beyblade e do mapa que ele sacreficara a vida para entregar a seus discípulos.

- Obrigado, sensei. Graças a você nós podemos vencer Watanabe-dono. Espero que me desculpe por ter acreditado que você era o traidor. – Kazuo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ao lado dele, Osamu passou uma mão por seus ombros.

- Eu acho que ele já nos desculpou.

Kid Dragoon, Lan-Lan e Ofran foram chamados por seus mestres e se juntaram a Keros para cobrir o buraco novamente. Os quatro garotos assistiram a tudo sem se mover ou falar, e quando já não era mais possível ver o rosto sorridente e satisfeito de Susumu Midorikawa Kazuo se apressou a achar uma pedra grande para marcar o lugar.

- Descanse em paz, sensei.

As palavras de Kazuo desperataram um sentimento estranho em seus companheiros, um desejo de voltar a ser otimista e olhar para frente confiante, como Susumu havia feito.

- Nós vamos cumprir a nossa missão e voltar aqui para te contar sobre isso! – Declarou Lin de repente, seguida por Osamu:

- E vamos fazer uma grande festa!

E Shinji:

- E vamos te levar pra casa, para a _nossa _casa!

Vendo que seus amigos estavam sorrindo, Kazuo finalmente deixou seus lábios se curvarem só um pouquinho. Susumu sempre os fazia sorrir, então era provável que mesmo neste momento ele ficaria feliz se seus alunos o fizessem.

- Nós temos um longo caminho pela frente, é melhor começar a nos mexer.

Os Kita no Ookami concordaram com Kazuo. Com uma última olhada no túmulo de seu professor os quatro lentamente recomeçaram sua jornada.

* * *

Entre as montanhas havia um vale. A caminhada pela grama verde foi tranqüila e silenciosa. A frente dos garotos estava o monte Tomuraushi, o próximo obstáculo e ponto de descanço.

- Assim que chegarmos lá em cima vamos parar para dormir e comer. – Aunciou Shinji. – Quem vai ficar de vigia?

- Eu vou! – Os garotos não se surpreenderam quando Kazuo se ofereceu, e ninguém se opôs a ele.

Uma vez no topo do monte os Kita no Ookami tiraram de suas mochilas o que havia sobrado das comilanças do trem. Depois da confusão com Susumu e Umino a viagem até Hokkaidou parecia pertencer a um passado muito distante e até mesmo surreal. Os quatro comeram novamente em silêncio, e Kazuo foi alvo de olhares curiosos e um tanto aflitos durante toda a refeição. Se não estivesse se sentindo tão cansando, o garoto provavelmente teria gritado com os companheiros.

Shinji, Lin e Osamu se deitaram usando suas mochilas como travesseiro, mas apenas dois deles adormeceram. Osamu não conseguiu fechar olhos, ficou observando o irmão à distância. Kazuo havia encontrado abrigo embaixo de uma árvore e encontrava-se sentado embaixo dela. O mestre de Keros sabia que não conseguiria dormir mesmo que tentasse, as lembranças dos últimos momentos de seu mestre ainda estavam vivas demais em sua mente.

- Hey, 'cê tá legal? – Depois de cerca de meia hora em silêncio o gêmeo mais velho se aproximou do mais novo. Por ter uma idéia do que se passava na mente de seu irmão Osamu também não conseguia dormir.

- Acho que podia estar pior.

- Ao menos agora que a vaca das _shurikens_ foi embora a gente deve ter um pouco mais de paz. Talvez eles largem do nosso pé até chegarmos à fazenda.

- Eu não seria tão otimista se fosse você.

Os dois irmãos ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Sendo gêmeos, não precisavam de palavras para se comunicar. As horas passaram assim, com os dois perdidos em seus pensamentos olhando para o nada. Em algum momento da vigilia Kazuo deitou-se no colo do irmão mais velho, e este passou a acariciar seus cabelos perto de onde um conclomerado de sangue seco havia se formado no lugar do ferimento causado pelas botas de Susumu.

* * *

De manhã os Kita no Ookami retomaram sua caminhada. Lin tentou convencer Kazuo a dormir um pouco, afinal ele estava machucado e estressado, mas o garoto recusou a oferta, ele sabia que seria um esforço inútil. À frente dos lobos do norte estava a montanha mais alta da região, o monte Asahidake, cujo cume permanecia coberto de neve mesmo com a proximidade do verão.

- Nós precisamos mesmo atravessar isso aí? – Perguntou Osamu quando eles finalmente ficaram frente a frente com a montanha. – Não podemos simplesmente contorná-la?

- Asahidake é um ótimo ponto de observação. Quando chegarmos ao topo poderemos planejar melhor o resto da nossa viagem. – Respondeu Shinji. – Fora que, se tivermos que enfrentar mais algum inimigo, temo que ele esteja escondido lá. Eu não quero fugir de Watanabe-dono, por isso vou enfrentar qualquer coisa que ele colocar no meu caminho.

- Como quiser... – Declarou a voz desanimada de Kazuo. Quanto mais eles caminhavam, mais ele desejava que as lutas acabassem logo e sua missão fosse cumprida sem outros grandes sacrifícios.

A escalada desta vez for mais difícil, não somente porque os gêmeos estavam mais cansados, mas porque partes das trilhas estava bloqueada por deslizamentos e porque depois de subir mil e quinhentos metros o ar começou a ficar rarefeito e os garotos tiveram que diminuir o ritmo para completar os outros oitocentos que faltavam. O sol já estava se pondo quando eles finalmente atingiram o cume.

- Bem-vindos, meninos e menina sonsa. Parabéns por terem chegado até aqui, mas é uma pena que este será o último lugar que vocês verão!

Como Shinji havia previsto, havia três meninas esperando por eles. O que o líder não poderia prever, porém, é que duas dessas meninas eram bem conhecidas deles. A que falara primeiro tinha longos cabelos muitos rebeldes que se espalhavam por todas as direções, tendo quinze anos para crescer sem nunca ter encontrado uma tesoura em seu caminho. Chieko Sagara vestia um kimono azul petróleo e tinha uma espada em sua cintura.

- Chi... Chieko-san? – Osamu era de longe o mais chocado com a presença da menina. Não fazia tanto tempo assim que os dois se puxavam os cabelos e competiam pra ver quem tinha os melhores cabelos e se atiravam utensílios de cozinha durante o café da manhã. Ele sabia que Chieko era ambiciosa, ciumenta e terrivelmente orgulhosa, mas nunca imaginara que um dia a veria do lado do inimigo.

Ao lado de seu irmão, Kazuo tinha uma expressão parecida, mas seus olhos estavam voltados para a menina a esquerda de Chieko, que usava um kimono verde-musgo e cujos cabelos estavam presos em um coque muito apertado no topo de sua cabeça. Ela estava séria e mantinha suas mãos próximas à espada presa em sua cintura. Mie Okawa era a melhor amiga de Chieko e também participava das confusões que envolviam frigideiras, cabelos, os gêmeos e sua amiga.

- Ah, o que foi? Chocados com alguma coisa? Não sei o que poderia ter causado isso... – Chieko, Mie e a terceira garota tinham suas beyblades prontas para a luta.

- Quem sabe encontrar antigas amigas que se tranformaram em traidoras? – Sugeriu Shinji, também preparando Kid Dragoon. Seu pai estava certo afinal, haviam traidores dentro dos Kita no Ookami.

- Bem, fazer o que...? Watanabe-dono disse que nos daria poder e nos pouparia do destino de vocês se nós o ajudássemos, então é claro que nós mudamos de lado sem hesitar! – Foi Mie quem falou desta vez, fazendo Kazuo rosnar baixinho de ódio.

- Não é segredo pra ninguém que vocês sempre quiseram fazer parte dos Kita no Ookami, que são realmente apegadas ao poder. Olhando assim até que sua traição não é tão surpreendente. – Lin falou pela primeira vez, fazendo faíscas saltarem dos olhos de Chieko.

- Vocês são um bando de pirralhos que não sabem o que estão fazendo na maioria das vezes! As feras-bit deveriam ser dadas aos mais velhos, aos mais maduros, não para crianças como vocês! – Devolveu ela.

- Sinceramente, eu acho difícil acreditar que vocês sejam mais maduras...

A provocação de Osamu foi a gota d'água para Chieko, que reagiu lançando sua beyblade azul-petróleo em direção ao garoto. Instantes depois Ofran também entrou na luta, iniciando a primeira batalha.

- Venha, Kazuo, eu te desafio! – Chamou Mie, também lançando sua beyblade. Quando o gêmeo mais novo ia responder, porém, Lin se colocou na frente dele:

- Você ainda está se recuperando, Kazuo, deixe isso comigo! GO SHOOT LAN-LAN!

E as duas beyblades começaram a lutar. Kazuo pensou em desafiar a decisão da companheira (não se sentia cansado e não lhe faltava vontade de lutar), mas acabou mudando de idéia quando sua cabeça começou a zunir só de olhar para as duas lutas. Enquanto Chieko, Osamu, Mie e Lin se enfrentavam, Shinji e a terceira menina desceram alguns metros do monte para encontrar um campo de batalha mais favorável.

- Koyuki-sama, eu estava quase com saudade de você. – Disse Shinji no momento em que suas beyblades começaram a lutar. A beyblade de Koyuki era branca como a neve e se camuflava muito bem no manto branco que cobria seus pés. A garota era mais velha que Shinji, tinha longos cabelos muito pretos e seu rosto era naturalmente pálido. Ela também usava um kimono branco, o que fazia com que apenas seus cabelos fossem claramente visíveis naquele ambiente.

- Eu também, Shinji-kun, eu também. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo. Sua beyblade tinha a vantagem da camuflagem, por isso Kid Dragoon ainda não havia conseguido atacá-la.

- Nossos caminhos finalmente se cruzaram, não é?

- Você sabia que esse dia chegaria, não sei porque está tão surpreso.

No chão a única coisa impedindo Kid Dragoon de ser atingido era sua incrível velocidade. Shinji e Koyuki não estavam prestando atenção nas beyblades, mas se encaravam nos olhos, com expressões de quem gostaria de sorrir, mas não podia.

- Talvez porque eu nunca tenha te visto como filha do Watanabe-dono. Você é tão mais gentil que ele...

- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu preciso provar para o meu pai que eu posso ser forte e digna de respeito. Eu sinto muito, Shinji-kun, mas eu preciso derrotar você agora para que o meu pai passe a gostar de mim.

- Eu sei. – Shinji finalmente sorriu com um pouco de malícia. – Embora não entenda porque alguém faria algum esforço para cair nos agrados de um homem como aquele...

- Ele é meu pai, Shinji-kun! Eu não tenho escolha!

Os olhos de Koyuki começaram a brilhar de um jeito estranho, assustando o líder dos Kita no Ookami. Ela parecia prestes a chorar. No chão, sua beyblade havia parado de tentar atacar, e Kid Dragoon fez o mesmo.

- É isso, ou no seu próximo aniversário ele vai te noivar com algum amiguinho dele e te mandar pra longe, não é mesmo? – O tom de Shinji era bem mais tranquilo, de pena misturado com desgosto. Durante seus encontros secretos e brincadeiras na neve, Koyuki constantemente falava do destino que a aguardava: se casar com um homem que ela nunca vira na vida e se mudar para longe, assim como havia acontecido com sua irmã dois anos antes.

- Exatamente! – A beyblade branca voltou a ficar na ofensiva, mas desta vez Kid Dragoon estava mais atento e teve mais sucesso em se desviar e contra-atacar.

- Nós dois temos motivos fortes para não perder, então, Koyuki-sama. Como líder dos Kita no Ookami eu preciso te derrotar e salvar meus pais e meus amigos que o _seu _pai prendeu.

- Eu gosto quando você faz essa voz de adulto, Shinji-kun, você parece um homem bem maduro.

- Seu pai meio que me forçou a crescer mais depressa que o normal.

Os dois beybladers ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo observando as beyblades lutarem. Mesmo sabendo que precisava vencer a garota a sua frente, era difícil para Shinji ordenar o ataque final. Ele conhecia Koyuki, sabia que ela não era igual ao pai. Ela não merecia ser jogada no meio deste confronto, como também não merecia ser tratada como lixo pelo homem que ajudara a colocá-la no mundo. O silêncio pareceu durar uma eternidade, ambos lutadores hesitavam em dar o próximo passo. Até que finalmente um deles conseguiu falar:

- Yukie, ataque com toda a força!

Da beyblade de Koyuki irrompeu um coelho branco de olhos vermelhos, que também conseguia facilmente se camuflar na neve. Seu primeiro ataque foi forte e causou algum dano, porém Kid Dragoon logo apredeu a se desviar das investidas mesmo sem conseguir ver muito bem onde estava o adversário.

- Kid Dragoon, a neve.

Com a ordem de Shinji, a beyblade dourada percorreu toda a área da luta em grande velocidade, arrancando a neve e revelando a grama verde que se escondia abaixo desta. Koyuki baixou a cabeça, resignada. Ela nunca havia vencido o líder dos Kita no Ookami antes, e cada vez mais estava claro que não seria desta vez que ela mudaria isso. Instantes depois sua beyblade foi mandada longe por uma pequena tempestade criada pela adversária.

- Parabéns, Shinji-kun, você mereceu. – A garota sentou-se no chão e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desapontada com sua falha.

- Hey, Koyuki-sama, não precisa ficar assim. – Shinji se aproximou, um pouco preocupado. Não gostava de ver sua amiga triste, mesmo sabendo que precisava fazer isso como parte de sua missão.

- Eu perdi, de novo. Desse jeito nunca vou conseguir fazer meu pai me respeitar.

- Existe um outro jeito... – O garoto declarou de repente. Uma idéia havia recém se formado em sua mente, e ele se surpreendeu por não ter pensado nela antes.

- O que?

- Se você não gosta do seu pai, ou mesmo se você só quer que ele te respeite e não controle tanto a sua vida... você podia nos ajudar! Você podia ficar do nosso lado e mostrar para ele que você é capaz de tomar decisões sozinha e sabe o que quer!

Os olhos de Shinji brilhavam enquanto ele elaborava sua idéia. Tudo fazia sentido, ele e Koyuki sempre foram grandes amigos, ela nunca gostara de seu pai e sempre demonstrara compaixão pela situação dos Kita no Ookami. Após alguns segundos os olhos de Koyuki começaram a brilhar também, como se ela passasse a compartilhar das mesmas emoções e pensamentos que seu amigo.

- Ajudar vocês? – Sim, a oferta parecia tentadora – Contra meu pai?

- Se nós vencermos, ele vai saber que você não é uma garota qualquer.

- Bem... eu não gosto de brigas em família, mas... – Koyuki parou, tentando não encarar Shinji. Ela estava gostando da idéia, lutar ao lado do mestre de Kid Dragoon lhe trazia conforto e segurança, talvez um reflexo dos dias em que ela e Shinji brincavam escondidos dos adultos. Porém havia pelo menos um problema com esse plano – E os seus amigos? O que eles vão pensar de mim perto deles? Será que eles vão querer...

- Meus amigos confiam em meu julgamento. Se eu disser que você é amiga, eles vão confiar em mim.

A segurança de Shinji fez com que ela sorrise novamente. O garoto estendeu a mão para ela, um pouco envergonhada, e fez sinal de que eles deveriam voltar para o topo da montanha. Quando suas mãos se tocaram, os dois sentiram suas bochechas esquentarem consideravelmente.

* * *

A luta a quatro continuava. Kazuo estava se mordendo para não entrar na briga também, mas pela primeira vez em muitos anos as caras feias de Lin e Osamu foram o suficiente para manter sua impulsividade sobre controle. O fato de que sua cabeça estava começando a pulsar novamente também não ajudava.

Chieko e Mie estavam bem mais fortes do que os Kita no Ookami lembravam que elas fossem. Suas beyblades estavam mais rápidas, e por alguma razão a visão das garotas com suas espadas dava-lhes um aspecto ainda mais intimidador.

- Agora vocês vão pagar por não terem nos deixado fazer parte da equipe! – Gritou Chieko, parecendo ainda mais selvagem com seu cabelo voando para todo o lado. Sua beyblade atacou Ofran e quase mandou-a longe.

- Nós vamos vencer vocês e pegar as feras-bit de prêmio!

Mie e Chieko prepararam seu ataque combinado, Osamu e Lin se prepararam para o impacto. Antes que o ataque pudesse ser sentido, porém, uma beyblade dourada e uma beyblade branca apareceram do nada e defenderam os Kita no Ookami.

- Já chega dessa besteira! – Exclamou Shinji em sua voz mais intimidante. Ele e Koyuki apareceram logo em seguida ao lado de seus amigos.

- O que foi agora, líder pirralho? – Perguntou Mie, obviamente irritada, mas também impressionada com a força de Kid Dragoon.

- Eu tenho uma proposta pra vocês. Eu e Koyuki-sama conversamos e chegamos a um acordo.

- Um acordo? – Foi Osamu quem perguntou, olhando de Shinji para a filha de seu inimigo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Koyuki-sama tem motivos para querer lutar contra o pai dela. Ela está do nosso lado agora, e eu quero saber se vocês duas estariam dispostas a fazer o mesmo. – Ele disse, olhando para as duas traidoras com seu olhar mais autoritário, muito parecido com o de seu pai.

- Você está louco, Shin-chan? – Perguntou Chieko, quase gargalhando. Mie estava com olhos arregalados e quiexo caído, ainda incapaz de falar. – Será que você não lembra que nós voluntariamente largamos a sua equipe de lobinhos idiotas? Por que a gente pensaria em voltar?

- Porque se vocês voltarem agora pra nos ajudar e nós vencermos Watanabe-dono todos vão reconhecer vocês como sendo garotas fortes que lutaram até o fim. E vocês também serão consideradas membras honorárias da equipe, e todos tratarão vocês assim. Eu vou pessoalmente garantir isso.

- Não tenho muita certeza do que faria a sua garantia uma coisa tão poderosa...

- Ah, não? – Como se em um ato combinado, Kid Dragoon irrompeu da beyblade de Shinji, maior e mais assustador do que nunca, e passou a encarar as duas samurais com seu melhor olhar assustador. – A minha autoridade é a autoridade de Kid Dragoon. Uma garantia que vem dele é com certeza bem poderosa.

- Aceitem a proposta do Shinji, é a melhor chance de vocês! – Exclamou Osamu, sorrindo maliciosamente para as garotas. Eles não estava muito contente em ter que aceitar as traidoras novamente em seu grupo (sem falar na filha caçula do inimigo), mas se era isso que Shinji queria, então não seria ele a argumentar.

- Se vocês recusarem, terão que enfrentar cinco feras-bit. – Lembrou Koyuki, sorrindo docemente apesar de suas palavras. – E lembrem-se, meu pai não é examente a pessoa mais honesta do mundo. Ao menos ficando do nosso lado vocês terão certeza que o Shinji-kun e os outros vão cumprir as suas promessas.

Ofran, Lan-Lan e Yukie também apareceram para adicionar ao clima de intimidação. Chieko e Mie se entreolharam, recuando alguns passos. Depois que as quatro feras-bit se mostraram, de repente a oferta de seu antigo líder começou a parecer tentadora.

- Tudo bem, nós nos rendemos. Vamos ajudar vocês. – Chieko finalmente anunciou, erguendo os braços. Mie a imitou logo depois. – Mas nós queremos a nossa recompensa no fim! Vamos ser membras da equipe ou vamos dar um jeito de ferrar com vocês!

- Não se preocupem, eu sempre cumpro a minha palavra.

Shinji e Chieko apertaram as mãos, e neste momento as quantro feras-bit voltaram para suas beyblades.

_

* * *

(Céu cheio de nuvens começa a brilhar)_

_(Nuvens se partem e a luz do sol começa a aparecer)_

_(Música de natal começa a tocar no fundo)_

_(Um vulto estranho e transparente começa a descer dos céus)_

_**Christie: **__Olhem! É o menino Jesus descendo dos céus! Que maravilha! Que glamour! Que honra!_

_**Kazuo: **__Que merda ter você se metendo na NOSSA história!_

_(Kazuo manda a Christie longe)_

_(Christie passa bem pertinho do vulto estraho e transparante)_

_(Vulto estranho e transparente acena para a Christie)_

_(Christie acena de volta, mas muda de idéia ao perceber que não se trata do menino Jesus)_

_**Vulto estranho e transparente: **__É, fazer o que? O natal já acabou! 8D_

_**Kazuo: **__Então quem é você? _

_(Vulto estranho e transparente ainda não terminou de descer dos céus porque ele é muito lento)_

_(E porque ele gosta de fazer suspense)_

_**Vulto estranho e transparente: **__Já se esqueceu de mim, Kazuo? Tá certo que faz cinco anos e meio que a gente não se vê, ou algumas páginas pra quem acabou de ler o capítulo, mas eu achei que tivesse tido um impacto maior na sua vida... (vulto estranho e transparente se fingindo de magoado)_

_(Vulto estranho e transparente finalmente chega na Terra e aterrisa ao lado do Kazuo)_

_(Kazuo finalmente reconhece a criatura)_

_**Kazuo: **__Susumu-sensei! O.O''_

_**Susumu: **__Kazuo! 8DDDDDD_

_(Susumu e Kazuo correm em direção ao outro em um campo florido em um dia de primavera)_

_(Kazuo tenta abraçar Susumu, mas como Susumu é um fantasma Kazuo acabou atravessando ele e dando de cara no chão florido)_

_**Kazuo: **__(cheio de florzinhas no cabelo) T.T _

_**Osamu: **__Olha só, meu irmãozinho tem florzinhas no cabelo! XD _

_**Kazuo: **__Cala a boca! (arrancando todas as florzinhas em um ataque de raiva, e arrancando parte do cabelo junto) Susumu-sensei voltou pra nós! (aponta pro fantasminha camarada)_

_**Susumu: **__Oi, Osamu! 8D _

_**Osamu: **__(de queixão caído) É um milagre de ano novo! _

_**Todos os personagens de Jiyuu no Tame ni: **__É um milagre! XDDDDDDD _

_(Todo mundo olhando pra cara do Susumu como se ele fosse um fantasma)_

_(Não, esquece... ele __**é**__ um fantasma...) _

_(Todo mundo olhando pro Susumu com cara de besta porque ele voltou a tempo de celebrar o ano novo com todo mundo)_

_(Aliás, parabéns ao Jamie que conseguiu cumprir a promessa de um capítulo ao mês com o prazo quase estourando...)_

_(E parabéns aos gêmeos por terem técnicas persuasivas tão boas ^^~) _

_(E parabéns para nós, Frases Entre Parênteses, por sermos tão espertas e engraçadas e adoradas por todos, apesar de ainda não termos sido capazes de dominar o off-talk)_

_**Chieko: **__Meu Deus, essas Frases Entre Parênteses estão piores do que a Christie... o.o' _

_**Osamu: **__Você nem conhece a Christie pra dizer isso! O.õ_

_**Cheiko: **__Tecnicamente você também não! u.ú_

_**Osamu: **__Vai se catar... ¬¬''_

_(Osamu puto da cara porque a Chieko levou a melhor no argumento)_

_**Mie: **__Estão vendo porque a gente deveria fazer parte da equipe? Até argumentar melhor a gente sabe! (cara de minha-nossa-senhora-como-eu-sei-mais-do-que-todos-vocês)_

_**Kenshin: **__Oh, é mesmo? Então vamos ver se isso é verdade... (Kenshin com sorrisinho maléfico de quem tem um plano muito mirabolante em mente) Fantasma do meu melhor amigo, quer me ajudar a colocar meu plano em prática? _

_**Susumu: **__Com prazer, meu melhor amigo que ainda está vivo! 8D _

_(Kenshin e Susumu trocam olhares muito suspeitos que fazem as crianças engolirem em seco)_

_**Kenshin: **__Use seus poderes de fantasma pra procurar a Lin e o Vladmir onde quer que eles estejam e interrompa o que quer que eles estejam fazendo pra mandá-los para cá. _

_**Susumu: **__Sim, senhor! (Fantasma do Susumu some)_

_**Shinji: **__O que você tem em mente, pai? O.õ_

_**Fai Lok: **__Conhecendo a criatura, nada de bom... u.u'_

_**Kenshin: **__Mie, Chieko, assumam suas posições! O grande debate do século vai começar! 8DDDDD (Kenshin aperta um botão vindo de lugar nenhum e o cenário do off-talk de repente se transforma em um estúdio de programa de quiz)_

_(Kenshin faz um giro a lá Mulher Maravilha e aparece vestido de apresentador)_

_(Chieko e Mie sentam na mesa com as plaquinhas de "Chieko" e "Mie")_

_(Susumu volta com o Vladmir e a Lin)_

_(Vladmir e Lin olham pro novo cenário e fazem cara de quem quer matar o idiota que teve essa idéa, mas como eles são seres muito calmos eles decidem não fazer nada e logo voltam a suas expressões de calma inabalável)_

_**Kenshin: **__Oh, bom trabalho, meu grande amigo Susumu! Lin, Vladmir, sentem-se em seus lugares, o show já vai começar! 8D _

_(Vladmir e Lin fazem o que o líder manda e sentam na mesa com as plaquinhas "Vladmir" e "Lin")_

_(Shinji, Koyuki e os outros Kita no Ookami vão pra platéia junto com os outros beybladers e as famílias deles, que juntos dão mais que duzentas pessoas)_

_(É, o cenário do off-talk-tornado-estúdio está lotado)_

_(Susumu vai pra trás das câmeras se fazer de contra-regra)_

_(Susumu faz rodar uma música ridícula de início de programa)_

_(Na platéia Isaac, Julian, Aiko e todos os músicos tapam os ouvidos desesperados porque a música é realmente muito ridícula)_

_**Kenshin: **__Sejam bem-vindos, bem-vindas, bem-vindo-das ao meu novíssimo, popularíssimo programa, o "Eu sei argumentar melhor do que você!" (Beybladers fazem caras feias ao ouvir o nome do programa) onde eu vou colocar quatro dos meus pirralhos favoritos para argumentar sobre as questões que mais atrapalham a humindade e o andamento desta fic! _

_**Kazuo: **__Por que será que de repente eu estou com medo desse programa? O.õ_

_(Kenshin ignora o comentário do Kazuo e continua como se nada tivesse acontecido)_

_**Kenshin: **__As primeiras participantes desta noite (a gente finge que é noite só porque faz o programa parecer mais interessante) são as duas ex-Kita no Ookami tornada traidoras que decidiram voltar para o lado branco da força há exatamente duas páginas! Será que nós podemos confiar nelas assim tão facilmente? Será que meu filhinho amado tomou a decisão certa quando decidiu ter piedade das duas e não atacar com toda a força de Kid Dragoon para mandá-las rolando Asahidake abaixo? _

_(Mie e Chieko com olhos bem grandes)_

_(Osamu e Kazuo se matando de rir em suas cadeiras)_

_(Shinji com cara de constrangido)_

_(Koyuki abraça Shinji pra ele ficar menos constrangido)_

_(Plano da Koyuki dá errado e Shinji fica ainda MAIS contrangido)_

_(Satsuki loira – de volta ao off-talk pro milagre de ano novo – sorri ao ver a cara do Shinji virada semáforo, sabendo exatamente como ele se sente)_

_**Kenshin: **__Essas e outras respostas nós vamos ficar sabendo em algum momento dos próximos quatro capítulos de Jiyuu no Tame ni! (platéia aplaude porque o Susumu apareceu carregando uma plaquinha de "aplausos") Por favor dêem as boas-vindas às interesseiras-de-plantão-que-são-um-ano-mais-velhas-que-a-Lin, Chieko Sagara e Mie Okawa!_

_(Platéia aplaude de novo)_

_**Kenshin: **__E enfrentando as meninas essa noite está o casal mais bonitinho dos Kita no Ookami, que agora tenta viver uma vida feliz e tranquila mesmo com os gêmeos atrapalhando o tempo todo! Eles são inteligentes, eles são calmos, eles nunca saem do sério! Nós podemos provocá-los a noite inteira e eles não vão se irritar! Eu posso ficar horas aqui enchendo o saco deles e eles não vão tentar me trucidar! Eu..._

_(Lin e Vladmir lançam olhares não muito amistosos pro Kenshin)_

_(Kenshin engole seco porque os dois pirralhos podem ser bem intimidantes quando querem, ainda mais aquele que chupa sangue)_

_**Kenshin: **__E sem mais delongas, dêem as boas-vindas também para os grandes Vladmir Igorov Tchell e Lin Mei Xing! _

_(Platéia aplaude bem mais do que eles aplaudiram a Chieko e a Mie)_

_(Soldier of Russia e Kita no Ookami fazem um grito de guerra feliz para os dois)_

_(Musiquinha idiota toca de novo porque o programa pode finalmente começar agora que todos já conhecem os participantes)_

_**Kenshin: **__Então vamos começar! Eu faço uma pergunta e os nossos participantes tem que responder e discutir as respostas até a platéia dizer "chega". Eu dou pontos para aqueles que argumentarem melhor. Primeira pergunta! (Silêncio estratégico pra deixar todo mundo no suspense) "Qual o sentido da vida?" Chieko e Mie..._

_**Chieko: **__Hum... ser poderosa e rica? _

_**Mie: **__Ter cabelos mais bonitos que os dos gêmeos idiotas? _

_**Kenshin: **__Boas respostas! Lin e Vladmir?_

_**Lin: **__Evoluirmos como pessoas neste mundo material para que nossos espíritos possam ir para um mundo melhor e mais justo na próxima vida? _

_**Vladmir: **__Eu diria que o sentido da vida é simplesmente viver o melhor que pudermos. u.u_

_**Chieko: **__Ou seja, viver cheia de poder e grana! XD_

_**Lin: **__Não, viver fazendo o bem para os outros e nos desapegando às coisas materiais, evoluindo nosso espírito e nossa mente até o próximo nível para que nossa próxima vida seja melhor. _

_**Mie: **__Certo, a Lin acredita em re-encarnação. Mas aqui nós temos um fantasma transparente pra contradizer essa idéia, certo Midorikawa-san? _

_(Todo mundo olha pro Susumu)_

_**Susumu: **__Olha, eu morri faz só cinco anos e meio, ainda não tive tempo de fazer muita coisa. Eu ouvi outros fantasmas dizendo que no plano espiritual a gente pode morrer também, e quando nós morremos lá a gente re-encarna em algum outro lugar, não necessariamente na Terra... _

_**Kazuo: **__Quer dizer que o sensei pode re-encarnar como marciano? _

_**Susumu: **__Talvez! 8D Mas pode ser que eu re-encarne como um ser de uma outra dimensão que nenhum ser humano consegue imaginar! _

_**Lin: **__E se o Susumu-sensei tiver evoluído alguma coisa durante sua jornada na Terra ele vai para um lugar melhor e se ele tiver ficado pior, ele vai para um lugar ainda pior que o nosso, não é?_

_**Susumu: **__Muito provavelmente! 8D_

_**Kenshin: **__E você acha que você evoluiu durante sua breve estada neste planeta denso e mal-acabado? 8D_

_**Susumu: **__Ah, sei lá... acho que ter uma vida difícil desde de criança e ser forçado a trabalhar para um gordo preguiçoso – nada contra o seu pai, Koyuki-chan, mas ele era um mala! (Susumu pisca pra Koyuki e ela acena de volta) – e depois ter que me fingir de traidor pra embarcar em uma missão suicida pra dar um último recadinho aos meus alunos favoritos deve ter me ensinado uma coisa ou outra. 8D_

_**Kenshin: **__Se assim for, meu caro amigo, nós todos vamos nos ver no próximo plano espiritual daqui a algumas décadas! 8DDD (Kenshin e Susumu fingindo que se abraçam)_

_**Kai: **__(sim, os pirralhos que não nasceram também estão aqui) (porque se até fantasmas podem, então crianças do futuro também são bem-vindas!) Eu tenho minhas dúvidas se essas duas aí vão evoluir alguma coisa... _

_**Mie: **__Olha como você fala comigo, pirralho! Eu sou sua... _

_(Pára tudo pra um momento desconfortável entre os beybladers)_

_**Kazuo: **__Teoricamente, como a fase 3 já começou o pessoal deveria saber como a frase da Mie termina, mas nós não estamos a fim de fazer as pessoas se lembrarem dos spoilers sobre a nossa história então a gente vai fingir que ela nunca disse nada._

_**Lin: **__E vamos ignorar o fato de que parar o off-talk pra falar dos spoiler provalmente vai lembrar os leitores de quem tem spoilers prematuramente revelados de qualquer jeito... ¬¬''_

_(E agora tudo volta ao normal e a gente esquece que a Mie disse alguma coisa)_

_**Susumu: **__Infelizmente, Kai, isso só um futuro muito mórbido nos dirá! 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Pausa para todos apreciarem o número de "Ds" depois do "8D" do Susumu quando ele fala de coisas mórbidas)_

_**Kenshin: **__Bem, então depois de termos uma ajuda do meu querido amigo fantasma e contra-regra Susumu Midorikawa eu declaro que os pontos vão para Lin e Vladmir! 8D_

_(Platéia aplaude de pé)_

_**Lin: **__E aqui nós aproveitamos o momento para desejar a todos os leitores um feliz ano novo cheio de luz e paz, e que todos tenham a oportunidade de evoluir muito nos tempos que virão, mesmo com todas as adversidades que podem aparecer pelo caminho. _

_**Vladmir: **__Vamos fazer nossa parte para que 2010 seja um ano melhor do que 2009 e que mais pessoas encontrem a felicidade que procuram. _

_**Chieko e Mie: **__(gritando histéricas junto com a Christie na platéia) DINHEIRO!!! XDDD_

_**Vladmir: **__Se é isso que vocês querem... u.ú_

_**Kenshin: **__Nah... agora que tá todo mundo em clima de mandar mensagens felizes eu meio que perdi a vontade de terminar o programa. Eu to com preguiça de fazer mais perguntas, por isso os vencedores são Lin e Vladmir! 8DDDDDDDD_

_(Platéia aplaude os dois de pé)_

_(Chieko e Mie tentam protestar, mas os aplausos da platéia abafam seus gritos histéricos)_

_**Susumu: **__Então nós vamos encerrar este off-talk de ano novo com essa mensagem feliz de paz e luz e amor e espíritos evoluídos e deixar vocês todos livres para celebrar o ano novo que vem por aí, porque para fantasminhas camaradas como eu realmente não faz mais diferença em que ano estamos... 8DD _

_(É isso aí! As Frases Entre Parênteses desejam Feliz Ano Novo a todos!)_

_(E o Jamie também desejaria, mas ele ainda está gripado desde que foi patinar no gelo no Boxing Day e então mandou que nós dissésemos os recados por ele)_

_**Shinji: **__Feliz ano novo!_

_**Todos os outros beybladers e o pessoal da platéia (ou seja, todos os personagens da série): **__FELIZ 2010!!! _

_(E tudo termina com todos abraçados cantando uma musiquinha de ano novo que deixa qualquer um que vê a cena com lágrimas nos olhos porque ela é realmente tocante)_

_(Inclusive nós! T.T)_

_(Ano que vem nós com certeza dominaremos o off-talk! Os personagens não perdem por esperar!)_

_(Até o ano que vem! XD)_

_OWARI_


	3. De volta ao lar

**Nota da Anya:** E como prometido aqui está a terceira atualização do mês, segunda do fim de semana e meu presente de aniversário.

Sim, eu nasci um dia depois dos filhos do tio Toshi. Porque se eu tivesse nascido no mesmo dia que os gêmeos todos iam achar muita coincidência e pensar que algum deus com muito senso de humor estava pegando no nosso pé.

Mas se isso serve de consolo, a minha mãe ficou grávida antes e os gêmeos nasceram prematuros.

Não que isso interesse a ninguém...

Aproveitem o capítulo. Mês que vem teremos uma atualização dupla para compensar o mês de janeiro ignorado.

Anya Vladmirova

* * *

ADENDO: JIYUU NO TAME NI

PARTE III – DE VOLTA AO LAR

Com as últimas disputas resolvidas de um jeito mais ou menos pacífico, Shinji encarregou os gêmeos de procurar comida para sustentá-los no resto da viagem. Ainda havia mais uma última montanha para escalar e uma cidade para atravessar antes de eles finalmente chegarem ao seu destino.

O que Shinji não percebeu foi que, ao mandar os gêmeos embora, ele se tornou o único menino rodeado por quatro garotas mais velhas. Aos doze anos de idade isso ainda não significava muito para o líder mirim, porém suas companheiras tinham quinze e quatorze anos, estavam em plena adolescência e tinham suas mentes povoadas de pensamentos nada inocentes.

Ou pelo menos Chieko e Mie tinham. Lin não tinha o hábito de revelar o que estava pensando e Koyuki passava a maior parte do tempo com as bechechas muito avermelhadas evitando encarar o líder mirim.

Seja como for, quando Osamu e Kazuo finalmente voltaram da caçada aos animais selvagens para efeitos de subsistência encontraram Shinji sentado no chão olhando para o céu a cerca de cem metros do grupo de meninas, que estavam confortavelmente sentadas aos pés de uma fogueira tomando chá e rindo alto. Intrigados, os meninos foram até onde estavam suas companheiras, depositando o cadáver de veado aos pés da fogueira com um estrondo.

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou o gêmeo mais velho, olhando de Koyuki para Shinji com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Oh, nem queira saber... – Respondeu Lin, a única que estava em condições de fazê-lo visto que Chieko e Mie estavam gargalhando até não poder mais e Koyuki fora possuída por um espírito de lagosta que deixava seu rosto de uma cor vermelho-brilhante que atrapalhava a sua capacidade de falar.

- Nós queremos! – Disseram os gêmeos em uníssono, sentando ao redor da fogueira com grandes sorrisos suspeitos. A cem metros dali Shinji enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos, não querendo ouvir sua última hora de agonia recontada pelas mentes sujas que eram Chieko Sagara e Mie Ookawa.

- Bom, foi assim...

E assim todos os Kita no Ookami, com a exceção de seu ilustre líder ingênuo tiveram duas horas de diversão aos pés da fogueira saboreando um veado assado e contando as desaventuras de uma criança largada à mercê de uma manada de adolescentes. Kazuo e Osamu, apesar de ainda não terem feito treze anos de idade, eram muito mais "espertos" do que seu líder e por isso riram bastate dos contos de suas amigas.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora Koyuki se lembrou de que Shinji também precisava comer e se voluntariou para levar-lhe um pouco de comida. Quando ela demorou para voltar o grupinho da fogueira ganhou ainda mais munição para suas piadas infames e mais "provas" em sua "teoria da conspiração". Afinal, se Shinji havia "acidentalmente" – aspas adicionadas por Chieko e Mie – espiado o decote do kimono de Koyuki, e a garota ficara ainda mais corada desde então – principalmente depois de estapear o líder mirim por sua imprudência – isso significava, obviamente, que os dois estavam apaixonados, caídos de amores, trocando poesias em segredo e se beijando apaixonadamente às escondidas, e que, em uma outra dedução óbvia, eles iam se casar logo que Ryuuma Watanabe fosse deposto e a paz voltasse a reinar na fazenda dos Kita no Ookami.

* * *

O breve momento de descontração foi bem-vindo por todos, até mesmo pelos alvos das paidas infames. Quando Shinji e Koyuki finalmente se juntaram ao resto do grupo nem dez minutos se passavam antes que alguém fizesse um comentário no estilo "não podemos deixar esses dois sozinhos novamente".

O grupo demorou mais um dia para terminar a travessia do parque. Chieko e Mie reclamaram bastante de terem que subir outra montanha, mas o lado mais ameaçador de Shinji conseguiu fazê-las calar a boca ainda na primeira metade da subida.

Depois do parque estava a cidade de Kamikawa. A fazenda ficava ao norte da cidade, depois de uma trilha de paralelepípedos amarelhos cuidadosamente colados no chão por algum ancestral dos atuais Kita no Ookami, e seus portões e muralhas continham todos os aparatos de segurança possíveis, tanto para impedir inimigos de entrarem como para evitar a fuga de rebeldes.

- Nós não vamos seguir por essa estrada. – Exclamou Shinji assim que os sete chegaram ao pé do caminho amarelo. – Vamos seguir por um caminho alternativo e pegar Watanabe-dono desprevenido.

- Ah, eu até que estava a fim de aparecer no portão principal e quebrar a cara dos seguranças! – Declarou Kazuo com um sorriso displicente. – Mas o líder está certo, pegar os idiotas de surpresa é ainda mais divertido!

E assim os Kita no Ookami venceram os últimos três quilômetros que os separavam da fazenda correndo pelo meio do mato. A trilha os deixara diante de uma parede de concreto de cerca de cinco metros de altura, cercada por arame farpado e câmeras de segurança.

- Quem quer quebrar a câmera? – Perguntou Chieko aos sussurros. Sua mão direita pousava sobre sua espada.

- Keros vai. – Respondeu Shinji, olhando para Kazuo. – A fera-bit vai se passar por um veado normal e atacar a câmera pra nós, assim não vamos chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Entendido, chefe!

Kazuo prontamente lançou sua beyblade. Keros correu em direção à câmera como se estivesse fugindo de algum outro animal selvagem e bateu seu chifre na lente. Imediatamente o aparato eletrônio explodiu e soltou faíscas para todos os lados, Keros voltou para seu mestre e foi cumprimentado pelo trabalho bem-feito.

- E agora, o que a gente faz? – Perguntou Koyuki olhando para o paredão a sua frente. – Como vamos entrar?

- Simples, vamos escalar! – Responderam os gêmeos com suas beyblades em mãos.

- Escalar? _Escalar? _Essa parede é lisinha! Como vocês esperam que a gente faça isso? – Perguntou Chieko aos berros apontando para a parede. – Nós não somos super-homens como vocês!

- Ninguém precisa ser super-homem ou mulher maravilha pra escalar. – Lin deu um passo a frente com sua beyblade preparada. Sua expressão calma era quebrada apenas por seu sorriso triunfante. – É só usar o cérebro...

E a garota lançou sua beyblade. Imediatamente Lan-Lan cavou inúmeros buracaos na parede antes tão lisa e tão bem-pintada, criando pontos de apoio perfeitos para alpinistas amadores. Osamu e Kazuo também lançaram suas beyblades, porém eles estavam mais interessados em destruir o máximo possível do muro sem derrubá-lo do que construir uma rota de subida.

Shinji subiu primeiro e cortou os arames farpados do topo com a ajuda de uma faquinha de bolso. Os gêmeos seguiram o líder e Lin encorajou as outras garotas a irem na sua frente.

- Pra ela pegar vocês se vocês caírem! – Exclamaram os gêmeos do topo do muro. Eles observavam divertidos as tentativas desajeitadas de Koyuki, Chieko e Mie de escalar o paredão em seus kimonos, ou ao menos o que restava deles.

- Ao menos a gente não corre o risco de ter pervertidos como vocês espiando as nossas calcinhas por baixo! – Exclamou Mie olhando particularmente para Kazuo. O garoto virou o rosto e passou a assoviar uma melodia inocente.

Uma vez dentro dos limites da fazenda a paisagem mudava consideravelmente. O mato mal-cuidado dava lugar a uma exuberante floresta com árvores muito altas e de troncos incrivelmente grossos, semelhante à floresta que os Kita no Ookami encontraram no desafio de Umeragi.

- Deixa eu adivinhar! Nós vamos pular de galho em galho pra chegarmos mais rápido, né? – Perguntou Kazuo, que se lembrava muito bem de sua luta contra a equipe de Takahiro Sakurai.

- _Pular? _– Mie fez uma cara feia, mas lembrou-se do que havia acontecido na escalada do muro e decidiu não fazer mais nenhum comentário. Enquanto ela e Chieko dirigiam olhares nada amistosos aos lobinhos que as faziam passar por terríveis desafios físicos, Koyuki observava assustada a altura das árvores sob a perspectiva de alguém que precisaria escalá-las e usá-las como estrada.

- Não precisa ficar com medo, Koyuki-sama. – Declarou Shinji colocando-se do lado da garota. – Suba nas minhas costas se você acha que não vai conseguir. Eu prometo que não vou te deixar cair.

Mesmo enquanto o líder mirim falava, suas bochechas ganhavam um leve tomo avermelhado que era quase invisível comparado com a explossão escarlate no rosto de sua amiga. Os demais Kita no Ookami irromperam em gargalhadas e começaram a gritar coisas que não faziam muito sentido, mas que envolviam as palavras "compromisso", "bunda" e "agente de viagem". Shinji finalmente corou em níveis comparáveis aos da garota ao seu lado, mas ao invés de retirar sua oferta ele apenas declarou:

- E por segurança Osamu e Kazuo devem fazer o mesmo com Chieko e Mie.

As gargalhadas cessaram imediatamente.

* * *

Como as garotas eram consideravelmente mais altas do que os meninos que lhes serviam de meio de transporte o passeio pela floresta gigante se deu em um passo mais lento e um tanto desajeitado, marcado por gritos aleatórios de "_tira a mão da minha bunda!_" e "_olha o que você está agarrando!" _vindos, obviamente, das duas adolescentes de mente suja. Koyuki permaneceu calada durante todo o trajeto e Lin, à frente do grupo, tentava ignorar o máximo possível a infantilidade de suas companheiras.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu tempo demais para os gêmeos e suas "cargas" e, estranhamente, tempo de menos para Shinji e Koyuki, a floresta exuberante deu lugar a uma extensa plantação de trigo e arroz.

- E agora? – Perguntou Koyuki, ainda relativamente corada mesmo depois de ter descido das costas do líder. O grupo estava se escondendo nós pés de trigo que já estavam quase prontos para serem colhidos no próximo mês.

- Agora a gente corre, e se alguém aparecer tacamos-lhe uma beyblade na cabeça e continua em frente! – Exclamou Osamu, mostrando Ofran para dar um efeito mais dramático a sua fala. Koyuki fez cara de nojo e olhou para Shinji na esperaça de que o garoto fosse censurar o mestre do antílope, mas, longe disso, o líder estava sorrindo para o companheiro.

- É isso mesmo. Mantenham suas beyblades prontas. – Declarou ele, fazendo o queixo da filha do dono da plantação despencar.

- Mas... mas... – a garota tentou argumentar, mas até mesmo Chieko e Mie haviam desembanhado suas espadas.

- Vamos!

Ao sinal do líder o grupo começou a correr. Felizmente não encontraram ninguém no meio do caminho. Ao final da plantação ficava a pequena vila onde os trabalhadores moravam em suas pequenas casinhas de madeira sem aquecimento.

- Antes de continuarmos precisamos alertar vocês sobre uma coisa. – Declarou Mie quando os Kita no Ookami pararam para recuperar um pouco de suas energias nos últimos metros do trigal. – Quando Watanabe-dono nos atacou, ele destruiu tudo que nós tínhamos como vingança. Eu não cheguei a ver o que aconteceu, mas é provável que nossa vila não esteja mais lá...

- Grande coisa! – Retrucou Kazuo, cruzando os braços sob o peito. – Falando desse jeito até parece que a gente _tinha _alguma coisa!

- Se aqueles muquifos foram destruídos melhor pra gente que pode reconstruir tudo depois! – Completou Osamu, imitando a postura do irmão.

Chieko e Mie sorriram pela primeira vez ao ver a postura dos gêmeos. Os garotos, pegos de surpresa, deixaram seus queixos caírem levemente. Koyuki e Lin juntaram-se à dupla samurai nas gargalhadas.

- O que deu nelas? – Perguntou Kazuo para o seu irmão enquanto as meninas se recuperavam. O mestre de Ofran deu de ombros, assim como Shinji.

Uma vez que estavam todos recuperados, Shinji voltou a falar:

- Quando eu der o sinal nós vamos atravessar a vila correndo e invadir a mansão do Watanabe-dono. Usem suas beyblades, espadas e tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para se defender do que quer que apareça no nosso caminho e não parem por nada, entendindo?

- Sim! – Responderam todos em uníssono. Se preparando para a corrida o grupo sentia a adrenalina percorrendo seus corpos, o espírito de luta renascendo e substituindo o clima de descontração ou mesmo a vontade de reclamar da longa corrida. Faltava pouco agora para o confronto final.

O sinal de Shinji foi um grito grave e determinado, e assim os sete saíram correndo em formação, com o líder a frente, os gêmeos um pouco atrás e Lin fechando o grupo. Os quatro cercavam as outras três meninas, com Koyuki correndo logo atrás de Shinji e Chieko e Mie um pouco atrás, entre os gêmeos e Lin, segurando suas espadas como se fossem lanças.

A primeira casa era a da família Sagara. Chieko fechou os olhos assim que viu o lugar que antes chamava de lar reduzido a uns poucos pedaços de madeira e tecido queimados em uma pequena pilha no chão de terra. Ela fez um bom trabalho em segurar suas lágrimas, seguindo em frente com o resto do grupo sem reduzir sua velocidade, pensando que tudo que precisava naquele momento eram a sua beyblade e a sua espada, as únicas herança de família com algum valor e as únicas coisas que valiam a pena salvar.

A casa de Lin foi a próxima, ou seria a próxima se ainda houvesse qualquer indício que naquele pedaço de terra desnivelada tivesse existido uma casa. Assim como Chieko, Lin também não parou ou fez algum comentário, mas diferente da outra garota ela fez questão de encarar a destruição, de gravar em sua memória cada detalhe do plano de vingança de Watanabe-dono. A retribuição não demoraria a chegar.

Osamu e Kazuo nem sequer pareceram notar que estavam passando diante – ou melhor, em cima – do que costumava ser a sua casa. Assim como no caso da família Xing, todos os pertences dos Motomiya haviam sido obliterados e completamente removidos do local sem deixar nenhum sinal de que eles jamais houvessem existido.

Mie fez tudo que podia para segurar suas lágrimas, mas mal o grupo havia se distanciado do pequeno amontoado de objetos carbonizados e a garota perdeu o controle de suas emoções. Ela não parou de correr, mas sua visão foi aos poucos ficando embaçada até obrigá-la a correr de olhos fechados.

- Não se preocupe, Mie-san, nós vamos mandar pro inferno o cara que fez isso com a gente e vamos reconstruir tudo de um jeito muito melhor! – Exclamou Kazuo. Ele corria ao lado de Mie, mas fazia questão de deixar seu rosto virado para o lado oposto enquanto falava, em parte porque seu orgulho de macho o impedia de mostrar muito seus sentimentos e em parte porque suas bochechas estavam ficando levemente avermelhadas e quentes.

Só faltava a casa de Shinji agora. Tanto o líder quando suas equipe imaginavam que não encontrariam nenhum vestígio de habitação humana por lá, por isso ficaram todos surpresos ao encontrar a casa exatamente como o mestre de Kid Dragoon a havia deixado. Tão surpresos, na verdade, que pararam de correr e se aproximaram.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Shinji, dando dois passos incertos na direção da porta de entrada. A figura de Kid Dragoon que Kenshin pintara para comemorar o décimo aniversário de seu filho ainda estava bem visível na porta de madeira, dando boas-vindas a todos os visitantes. A rachadura na madeira logo abaixo da janela também continuava lá, do mesmo tamanho do que antes, e até mesmo a telha quebrada que causava goteiras catastróficas em dias de chuvas e tempestades de neve ainda estava lá. A única coisa diferente era uma fina camada de poeira e terra que cobria a maior parte das superfícies expostas da casa.

- É como se ninguém tivesse entrado aqui em meses! – Exclamou Koyuki, que estava mais perto de Shinji do que os demais. – Mas por que...?

- Pode ser uma armadilha. – Lembrou Lin. Vagarosamente todos os Kita no Ookami se aproximaram da casa. – Watanabe-dono deve ter alguma coisa em mente para deixar somente a casa do líder em pé. Devemos tomar cuidado.

- A gente devia seguir em frente... – Sugeriu Kazuo, percebendo que Shinji parecia concentrado demais em examinar cada detalhe da construção. – Temos que chegar logo na mansão e...

- Eu vou entrar! – Exclamou Shinji, vencendo os últimos passos que o separavam da porta de entrada. – Vocês não precisam vir atrás de mim.

- Mas pode ser uma armadilha! – Exclamou Koyuki, segurando o braço do garoto para impedi-lo de abrir a porta.

- Por isso mesmo que vocês devem ficar aqui. Eu vou entrar e tentar descobrir o que está acontencendo, prometo que não vou demorar. Esperem por mim aqui.

Ninguém teve tempo de contestar a decisão do líder antes que ele entrasse e fechasse a porta atrás de si. Porém quando eles ouviram um grito vindo lá de dentro os gêmeos não heistaram em arrombar a porta e invadir o local.

Shinji estava deitado no chão, aparentemente inconsciente. Havia uma shuriken fincada em seu estômago e outras tantas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Ah, meu Deus, Shinji! – Gritou Koyuki, que entrara logo depois dos gêmeos. Quando todos os Kita no Ookami estavam dentro da casa a porta de entrada se fechou e o _clique_ de um cadeado sendo trancado foi ouvido.

- Droga, era mesmo uma armadilha... – suspirou Osamu. Os três Kita no Ookami com feras-bit começaram a examinar o ambiente ao redor, correndo os olhos pelo cenário que parecia tão familiar.

- É a Umino! – Exclamou uma voz fraca que os outros demoraram a identificar como sendo a de Shinji. – Eles transformaram essa casa em uma espécie de câmara... e ela atira as shurikens...

Mal o líder falou e quatro shurikens apareceram de lugar nenhum voando na diração de Koyuki, Mie e Chieko. As duas espadachins foram rápidas e conseguiram repelir todas as armas com suas espadas.

- Então vamos arrebentar a parede e mostrar pra ela do que somos capazes! – Exclamou Osamu, lançando Ofran contra a parede mais próxima. Para a sua surpresa, no entanto, a beyblade foi refletida de volta para ele, errando por pouco sua cabeça.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Kazuo, que acabara de passar por uma experiência semelhante. Assim que suas beyblades tocavam a madeira da parede elas eram repelidas com toda a força de volta para seus mestres.

- Eles devem ter colocado algum tipo de reforço... – Sugeriu Lin. – De qualquer modo é arriscado usarmos as nossas beyblades por aqui...

- Então o que é que a gente vai fazer? Deixar que aquela criatura nos fure todos com as armas ninja dela, é? – Retrucou Osamu, duplamente irritado por ter sido levado a uma armadilha e por ter sido atacado por sua própria beyblade.

- Deixa com a gente, Osamu-chan! – Exclamou Chieko, posicionando-se em frente ao garoto com a espada em posição de defesa. – Mie e eu vamos repelir qualquer coisa que aquela mulher despresível jogar pra cima da gente, você vai ver!

- Isso mesmo! – Mie seguiu a deixa da amiga, colocando-se do outro lado dos garotos. – Nós vamos cuidar das shurikens, vocês se concentrem em ajudar o Shinji-kun!

E assim o grupo esperou em silêncio pelo próximo ataque. Koyuki havia se ajoelhado no chão e colocado o líder em seu colo para examinar sua ferida. O mestre de Kid Dragoon insistia que não era nada grave e que em pouco tempo não mais o encomodaria, mas Koyuki continuava preocupada. Por fim Lin achou um pedaço de tecido largado no chão e amarrou o abdômem do garoto para estancar o sangramento.

Enquanto isso Chieko e Mie corriam por todos os lados usando suas espadas como escudos. Era impossível prever de onde partiria o próximo ataque, mas os instintos samurais das duas mostraram-se incrivelmente aguçados e elas não erraram nenhum golpe.

- Em algum momento ela vai ter que ficar sem munição, e essa vai ser a nossa chance pra atacar e sair daqui! – Declarou Mie após uma série de manobras impressionantes que repeliram dois grupos de quatro shurikens.

Pouco tempo depois os ataques cessaram. Tendo isso como um sinal de que o momento do revide havia finalmente chegado as duas garotas atacaram as paredes, porém sofreram o mesmo destino que as beyblades: foram lançadas para trás com toda a força e caíram de bunda no chão.

- Ai, essa doeu! – Exclamou Mie, esfregando a região atingida com uma cara de desconforto. Chieko estava ocupada tentando tirar o seu emaranhado de cabelo da frente de seu rosto, e somente depois de concluída essa difícil tarefa foi que ela passou a reclamar do ataque falho:

- Como é que vamos sair daqui se tudo que a gente joga contra essa parede estúpida só volta pra nós? Desse jeito nós vamos ficar aqui pra sempre!

- Eu acho que tem um jeito. – Shinji falou, sentando-se com alguma dificuldade ao lado de Koyuki. – Nós só precisamos atacar com mais força do que essa parede pode surportar.

- E como é que a gente vai fazer isso?

Respondendo à pergunta de Mie, um brilho dourado começou a envolver o líder dos Kita no Ookami partindo de seu peito. Osamu, Kazuo e Lin trataram de afastar as outras meninas assim que perceberam que o garoto estava se transformando e tiveram trabalho para conter o espanto quando o menino-lobo facilmente abriu um rombo na parede com seus punhos. Eles em seguida ouviram um grito agudo de mulher e um rosnado raivoso. O grupo saiu correndo pelo buraco para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Shinji estava parado de costas para eles, já se destranformando, e Umino jazia atirada no chão, porém sem nenhum ferimento visível além das cicatrizes de seu último confronto com os lobos do norte.

- Ela desmaiou de choque. – O líder respondeu a pergunta que seus amigos pensavam em fazer. – Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Os joelhos de Shinji cederam e o garoto caiu no chão. Seu ferimento voltara a sangrar e a transformação havia esgotado suas energias.

- Shinji! Shinji! – Koyuki foi a primeira a alcançar o garoto, mais rápida até do que os gêmeos. A garota não entendia os efeitos colaterias da transformação, por isso a condição de Shinji parecia muito mais preocupante para ela. – O que ele tem?

- Ele perdeu muita energia, temo que não possamos contar com ele por algum tempo. – Respondeu Lin, séria. Koyuki estava novamente com o líder mirim em seu colo, fazendo os olhos de Chieko e Mie brilharem de um jeito muito estranho.

- Mas nós não temos tempo! – Exclamou a filha de Watanabe. – Daqui a pouco Umino vai acordar e vai voltar para junto do meu pai! Agora que estamos aqui dentro nós não podemos parar, ou eles vão vir atrás da gente! Sem falar no que eles podem fazer aos seus pais!

- Hum... – Cheiko e Mie se entreolharam de um jeito suspeito. Koyuki instintivamente engoliu em seco quando as duas passaram a focar suas atenções nela. – Sabe o que isso está me parecendo?

- O que? – Perguntou a menina do kimono branco, apreensiva. Lin, Osamu e Kazuo observavam a cena com sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Uma história que eu ouvi uma vez... – Começou Chieko.

- ...Sobre um príncipe perfeito que é ferido em batalha.. – Continuou Mie.

- ... E é finalmente salvo pelo beijo mágico da bela princesa! – As duas disseram em uníssono. Os gêmeos caíram na gargalhada e Koyuki corou furiosamente.

- Mas eu... O Shinji... Ele só tem doze anos... – O estado catatônico da garota fazia com que Kazuo e Osamu rissem ainda mais, e os sorrisos maliciosos de Chieko e Mie tornavam-se mais demoníacos a cada segundo.

- E daí? É uma situação de emergência!

- Mas nós nem sabemos se isso vai funcionar! – Koyuki tentou argumentar. Shinji estava de olhos fechados, o ferimento em seu abdômem manchando o kimono da garota. Não que ela se importasse, considerando que o kinomo já havia sido mais ou menos se transformado em um conjunto de trapos desde que ela se juntara ao grupo de Shinji.

- Só saberemos quando você tentar! – Osamu também entrou na discussão. Lin baixou a cabeça, tentando decidir se deveria interferir ou não. Ela bem que tentou pensar racionalmente sobre o problema, mas cada vez que olhava para Koyuki e Shinji o rosto de um certo russo de cabelos castanhos invadia sua mente e a impedia de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Essa não era a melhor hora para pensar em Vladmir, no beijo de despedida na mansão de Umeragi, na voz gentil que...

Quando Lin voltou a si Koyuki estava inclinando seu corpo em direção a Shinji. Os lábios da garota tocaram os do menino por apenas um breve instante e ela voltou a se sentar, rosto completamente vermelho e muito quente. Os gêmeos e a dupla de samurais gritaram vivas e apertaram as mãos em triunfo.

Shinji, por sua vez, demorou apenas dois segundos para abrir os olhos, ficando confuso ao deparar-se com sinal de trânsito que substituía o rosto de sua amiga e um quarteto super-animado de ex-rivais.

- O que... O que foi que... – Ele tentou perguntar, mas foi interrompido por Chieko:

- Funcionou! Eu não acredito! Eu estava certa! – Ela começou a balançar sua espada no ar para celebrar – A minha teoria de que um beijo apaixonado é capaz de curar o ser amado é verdadeira! Assim como é verdade que a Koyuki está caidinha pelo Shinji, e eu não me surpreenderia se o contrário também valesse!

- Como é que é? – Com isso Shinji sentou-se em um movimento muito rápido para olhos normais acompanharem, desvencilhando-se de Koyuki. – Que história é essa de beijo apaixonado?

Osamu, Kazuo, Chieko e Mie tiveram cinco minutos de muita diversão relatando os últimos acontecimentos. Até mesmo Lin riu com a narrativa, porém Shinji e Koyuki só ficaram cada vez mais envergonhados.

- Obrigado. – Ele sussurrou por fim, passando os dedos por seus lábios. Koyuki sorriu levemente. As próximas falas do garoto foram dirigidas a todos em um tom muito mais determinado. – A mansão do Watanabe-dono está bem perto agora. Falta pouco, amigos.

- É, falta pouco.

E assim o grupo se levantou e correu em direção a sua última parada.

_**

* * *

Susumu: **__(aparece fazendo pose de fodão metido a besta em seu jeito meio-transparente de fantasma que morreu há quase seis anos na vida real, mas apenas há alguns dias na fic e há alguns meses pros leitores) E assim, caro amigo, vamos ficando por aqui. Pra que tentar continuar a história se aqui..._

_(Aparece um ser misterioso que por alguma razão consegue acertar um chute na cara do fantasma)_

_(Fantasma do Susumu cai no chão com efeito sangrando plasma pela boca) _

_**Ser que chutou a cara do fantasma do Susumu: **__Olá a todos! Eu só vou dizer que a gente vai sim continuar a história, com dois capítulos mês que vem. E aí em maio vamos finalmente terminar essa fic e fazer uma grande comemoração. u.ú_

_**Susumu: **__(se recuperando do chute) E quem é você que pode chutar a cara de seres imateriais? _

_**Ser que chutou a cara do fantasma do Susumu: **__Eu sou a aniversariante do dia, que por ser a aniversariante do dia ganhou poderes extraordinários que ninguém teria em situações normais. (Sorriso calmo e inocente)_

_**Susumu: **__Oh, então você é... O.O''_

_(Musiquinha de suspense antes da Ser que chutou a cara do fantasma do Susumu revelar a sua identidade) _

_**Ser que chutou a cara do fantasma do Susumu: **__Anya Vladmirova, prazer. n.n_

_(Barulho suspeito é ouvido no fundo do cenário do off-talk)_

_(Barulho de coisas caindo umas em cima das outras também é ouvido)_

_(Gritos e reclamações e xingamentos aleatórios também são ouvidos)_

_(As luzes do off-talk que ainda não estavam acesas foram acesas de repente e todo mundo olha pro canto do off-talk onde todos os personagens estão amontoados em um montinho humano muito doloroso de se ver)_

_**Toshihiro: **__(O sortudo que ficou mais acima do montinho) Feliz aniversário, Anya! (acena feliz)_

_**Any: **__Obrigada, tio Toshi! (acena feliz também)_

_**Kazuo: **__SaI dE bAiXoOoOoOoO!!!! _

_(Brilho prateado aparece no meio da pilha de gente)_

_(Kazuo transformado manda todo mundo no montinho longe)_

_(Kazuo transformado rosna feito lobo selvagem e sai caminhando em direção a Anya)_

_(Kazuo transformado tropeça no pé do Susumu e cai de cara no chão e se distransforma) _

_**Kazuo: **__X.X_

_**Susumu: **__Não, hoje ninguém vai atacar a aniversariante! 8DD_

_**David U.: **__Nada contra a minha priminha querida ganhar bastante atenção no dia dela e tudo mais... mas ela tá ganhando bem mais atenção do que o Yuuki e a Satsuki-monstra ganharam ontem... O.õ_

_**Lhana: **__Mas isso foi porque o Yuuki é um idiota anti-social e a Satsuki passou o tempo todo lutando contra o Kouji. A Anya é mais esperta e decidiu usar os seus poderes de aniversariante logo de cara para garantir que a gente se lembraria da data especial... _

_**Anya: **__Sua irmã está certa, David. u.u_

_**David U.: **__(fazendo cara de horrorizado que viu um fantasma) OMG, a Anya e a minha irmã monstra são amigas e se entendem e concordam uma com a outra! O que vai ser de mim? o.o''O que vai ser de mim? O.O''' Meu mundo acabooooooou... T.T_

_(David U. sai correndo desesperado porque um de seus piores pesadelos acabou de virar realidade)_

_(David U. bate a cabeça na parede e faz cara de X.X nocauteado)_

_**Kai: **__(nem aí pro David) Então tá, quem vai trazer o bolo de aniversário pra gente cantar parabéns? _

_**Akiko: **__Você falou a palavra mágica... o.o'_

_(Aparecem o Yoshiyuki e o Kenji caindo do céu com uma caixa gigante escrito TOP SECRET CHOCOLATE – DO NOT OPEN!!!) _

_**Yoshiyuki e Kenji: **__Oi! XDDDD_

_**Kenshin: **__Oba! Bolo! XDDD (Kenshin tenta pular na caixa que está nas mãos dos Yuy chocólotras)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Kenji agarram o Kenshin e impedem ele de chegar perto da caixa, mesmo eles sendo uns pirralhos de 12 e 7 anos de idade e o Kenshin, um homenzarrão adulto) _

_**Kenji: **__Ô tio, não leu a placa, não? XD Aqui diz "DO NOT OPEN!!!", o que significa __"__開けないで下さい__" __ou __"NÃO ABRA!!!", o que significa que a gente não pode abrir... XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ou melhor, nós não podemos, mas a aniversariante do dia pode! XDD_

_(Kenji e Yoshiyuki deixam a caixa da frente da Anya e fazem cara de cachorrinhos-pidões-fofinhos pra que ela abra) _

_**Anya: **__Hum... ok, se é isso que querem... _

_(Anya usa seus poderes de aniversariante do dia e rasga a caixa de um modo extremamente violento que aparentemente não deveria ser característico dela) _

_(Yoshiyuki e Kenji pulam em cima do bolo na velocidade da luz)_

_(Anya consegue apanhar um pedaço de bolo por causa de seus poderes de aniversariante do dia e é a única além dos chocólotras fofinhos que conseguiu experimentar essa iguaria festiva)_

_(Kenji e Yoshiyuki somem do off-talk depois de acabar com o bolo porque não tem mais nada de interessante pra fazer)_

_**Kojiroh: **__Aí, onde é que estão os nossos pais? Até agora só o tio Kazuo apareceu... O.õ_

_**Mie: **__Eu aposto que a Koyuki e o Shinji estão continuando o que eles começaram a fazer nesse capítulo! XDD (olhos brilhando em êxtase e outras coisas perigosas)_

_**Kojiroh: **__Poxa, Kai, a sua mãe tem mente suja... O.õ_

_**Kai: **__Eu não tenho muita certeza se era pra você ter dito que ela era a minha mãe... _

_**Chieko: **__Quem liga? Agora faltam só dois meses pro fim da história mesmo! u.ú _

_**Mie: **__E já que os nossos filhinhos que ainda não nasceram estão por aqui, acho que nós vamos usar a nossa autoridade de mãe pra ganhar uns escravinhos bunitinhos, certo, amiga Chieko?_

_**Chieko: **__(olhando pra Mie com uma cara bem suspeita) Exatamente, amiga Mie..._

_(Kojiroh e Kai engolem em seco)_

_(Kojiroh e Kai saem correndo para salvar suas vidas)_

_(Chieko e Mie caem na gargalhada porque as crianças do futuro são mesmo muito otárias)_

_**Fai Lok: **__Achei que depois de tudo que passaram vocês não falariam mais em escravidão... o.o'_

_**Chieko: **__Estávamos só assustando os moleques, Fai Lok-san, não se preocupe... (tapinha nas costas do Fai Lok) _

_**Mie: **__É! Por que o senhor não vai desejar feliz aniversário pra sua netinha, hein? Ela está bem ali... (Mie apontando pra onde a Anya está sentada comendo bolo conversando com a Lin e o Vladmir daquele jeito calmo que só eles sabem fazer) _

_(Fai Lok começa a caminhar até o grupo)_

_**Fai Lok: **__Por que de repente todos começaram a me tratar como velhinho?_

_**Chiyo: **__É porque agora você é vovô... n.n'_

_**Fai Lok: **__E você é avó... n.n'_

_**Kenshin: **__E porque perto dessas crianças do futuro nós realmente somos velhos... (cara de maníaco depressivo)_

_**Osamu: **__(Interrompendo o papo dos "velhos") E o Shinji e a Koyuki ainda não apareceram..._

_**Shinta: **__Assim eu vou me sentir abandonado... y.y_

_**Kenshin: **__(abraça o Shinta com toda a força) Oh, não! Não diga isso, meu querido neto! Você nunca vai ser abandonado! Eu prometo! T.T_

_(Kenshn chorando todo emocionado)_

_(Shinta esmagado)_

_(Shinji e Koyuki decidem que esse é o melhor momento para aparecer)_

_**Shinji: **__Oi. _

_**Koyuki: **__Oi. _

_**Kenshin: **__MEU FILHO! VOCÊ VOLTOU! VOCÊ VOLTOU!!! _

_(Kenshin abraça o Shinji do mesmo jeito que estava abraçando o Shinta)_

_(Shinji esmagado também)_

_**Koyuki: **__Na verdade... nós não fomos pra lugar nenhum... O.o'_

_**Kenshin: **__(joga o Shinji longe com a surpresa) Não foram? O.O'''''_

_**Koyuki: **__Não. Só porque a gente não teve nenhuma fala até agora não quer dizer que não estávamos no cenário do off-talk. Tem um monte de personagens por aqui que também não ganharam falas..._

_(Close no Vladmir, na Lin, na Rumiko, na Nathaliya, no Ken, no Isaac, no Sasha, na Shizune, na Zanxam-sensei, no Hajime Yuy, no Julian, na Cathy, no Felipe, no Luiz, na Luiza, no Allan, no Umeragi, no Takashi, na Aiko, na Jing Mei, no Yuriy, no David D., no Hehashiro, na Lily, no...)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses cansaram de dizer os nomes de todo mundo que está de corpo presente no off-talk)_

_(Frases Entre Parênteses esperam que os leitores não sejam obtusos demais a ponto de naõ perceberem onde as Frases Entre Parênteses e a Koyuki querem chegar dizendo todo esse bando de nomes)_

_**Koyuki: **__Enfim..._

_**Kenshin: **__Oh, entendi! Então vocês estavam por aqui o tempo todo e _não _estavam encomendando um irmãozinho pro Shinta como a Chieko e a Mie estavam sugerindo há algumas falas atrás? _

_**Koyuki: **__(corando mais ou menos como ela corou durante esse último capítulo TODO) É... _

_**Kenshin: **__Oh, que pena... eu bem que ia gostar de mais um netinho... 8DD Se bem que aí ele e o Shinta iam ter que lutar pelo Kid Dragoon e aí a coisa ia ficar feia..._

_**Kid Dragoon: **__Aí eu ter que escolher o meu mestre verdadeiro e deixar o outro lutar comigo de vez quando só pra parecer que eu sou legal, né? XD_

_**Kenshin: **__É mais ou menos isso... XD_

_(Kid Dragoon e Kenshin começam a conversar sobre os velhos tempos)_

_(Koyuki fica entediada porque ela não está entendendo bulhufas do que eles estão falando)_

_(E as Frases Entre Parênteses destróem o mundo para serem ainda mais originais que o off-talk de ontem)_

_(E aí os beybladers ficam revoltados porque o show acabou muito cedo)_

_(E a Anya usa os poderes de aniversariante dela para reconstruir pelo menos o cenário do off-talk)_

_**Anya: **__Só__porque meus pais não ganharam nenhuma fala ainda nesse off-talk e eu acho que eles merecem ao menos isso... u.ú_

_**Vladmir: **__Ela está certa. u.ú_

_**Lin: **__Eu concordo. u.ú_

_**Anya: **__Então agora a gente pode destruir a Terra!_

_(Anya usa seu poder de aniversariante pra destruir tudo que ela tinha acabado de reconstruir)_

_(E a gente tem que terminar o off-talk porque o Jamie vai levar todo mundo pra jantar no restaurante japonês pra todo mundo fingir que está no mundo do Naruto e gritar "datteba yo!" pra todas as garçonetes e irritar os outros clientes)_

_(Au revoir! XDDDD) _

_(E fiquem ligados para os três novos capítulos do mês que vem: Yoshiyuki, Kenji e Kouji se divertem em família e os Kita no Ookami finalmente enfrentam o grande vilão malvado!)_

_OWARI!!!!!_


	4. O AVISO

UM AVISO

Não, isso naõ é um capítulo.

Não, isso não é um aviso de que o Hiwatari vai parar de postar a fic porque ele tá puto com todo mundo.

Isso é um aviso feliz pra justificar a falta de atualizações no último mês e meio.

E porque hoje é meu aniversário ele mandou eu fazer o aviso por ele. Filho da mãe (sim, é o Yuriy falando – ou escrevendo, que seja! ò.ó)

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores (e derivados) agora tem um site na internet!

Exatamente, _um site na internet!! _

Aposto que ninguém esperava por isso...¬¬''

Pois bem, nós temos um site, e passamos o mês inteiro enfiando coisas lá dentro que os leitores talvez achassem interessantes. O problema é que alguns de nós são incompetentes (leia-se: Higurashi, Urashima, e o resto dos retardados) e alguns de nós são ocupados (leia-se: eu, o Hiwatari, o Yuy, o Chefinho e quem mais tem pelo menos um pouco de senso de responsabilidade), e com isso ninguém conseguiu fazer tudo que tinha que fazer.

O site está ainda meio incompleto, mas o pessoal decidiu que a gente podia comemorar meu aniversário tornando público o que já está lá.

E eu tenho que fazer a propaganda.

Hiwatari (e nós também – todos merecem crédito, até o baka do Yuy) colocou a versão revisada dos dois primeiríssimos capítulos da primeiríssima fase pra quem quiser relembrar como foi que tudo começou e pra ver os seis personagens muito suspeitos que ele adicionou no capítulo 2.

Além disso tem as fichas de todos os personagens da fase 1 (também revisadas e um pouco diferente do que elas estavam aqui _nesse_ site), com informações extras e um desenho besta por pessoa – uma cara envolvida por um contorno colorido, as primeiras tentativas do Hiwatari de desenhar alguma coisa em estilo mangá. Ele achou hilário colocar os monstrinhos no site. Eu não achei. Mas a maioria concordou com o Hiwatari. Então paciência.

E tem também as duas histórias extras. Aquela coisa yaoi asquerosa do Silva e do Schester no natal está lá (e com um desenho da nova geração dos Brasil Blade pra completar), e a fic que deu origem à fic de aniversário do Yuy, que eu acho que é conteúdo inédito, também.

E pra cada equipe (incluindo as novas equipes da segunda fase) o Hiwatari também decidiu colocar um desenho velho e mal-acabado. Na página de cada equipe tem um desenho que o Hiwatari fez quando ele ainda não sabia desenhar mangá. As pessoas não tem queixo e seus membros estão em posições estranhas, mas de novo a maioria acha que eles são _cute. _Então essas belezinhas nunca antes divulgadas foram parar no site.

E acho que era isso. Eu posso ter me esquecido de mencionar alguma coisa. Se esse for o caso, aconselho todos a fuçar cada canto desse site novo, porque _pelamordedeus _dá um trabalhão organizar um troço daqueles.

O link tá no _profile_ do Hiwatari. Eu sei que vocês ficaram todos muito excitados com a notícia. Vão lá ver o site e deixem muitos comentários. Mês que vem voltamos com atualizações normais e com a fic de aniversário da Xing.

Yuriy Karasimov, que hoje faz 21 anos e vai destruir o Yuy como presente


End file.
